


Miscalculation

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kidnapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: Mercy Had been deciding to test a serum of sorts that could speed up cellualr repair and what better not than to test it on a super soilder. When things go south and a girl who is all to curious is there to help guide him, maybe there is still a home he could reconize.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read my works please don't give such harsh criticism I work a lot on these and if you don't like the ship don't read it. Constructive criticism is okay I just really dislike outright hate directed at me.

Mercy had been deciding to test a serum she had been making to help soilders in the feild when she couldn't reach them. So to test it, it was well someone who volunteered, Soilder 76. she didn't know what to call it but she guess it could be a type of youthenizer that didn't kill, or something and well the effects have a much longer and powerful effect than anticipated 

"So what exactly does this do ?" 

76 Questioned as she used the needle to inject the serum gently into his arm 

"Well its ... A suprise?"

Jack then turned his to look at her 

"Really ? Well it better not be a virus or something "

She finished inject the needle and drew it out setting it down and taking off her gloves now going to wash her hands her back towards Jack

"I would never, its more or less something for the field I created it to speed up cellular repair hoping it will act as if a young unb-" 

She only stopped when she heard a thud and whipped her head around to see soilder 76 knocked out cold. She ran over checking his puls he was alive but she was irritated the serum wasn't supposed to work like this ! It was supposed to strengthen cells to make them work like they were young and had unboosting amounts of energy, not like sleep medication.  
She sighed and divided up the serum leftovers Angela did have and was going to try and figure out what was wrong but she starred at the sleeping soilder and shrugged, 

he should be fine right? 

Fast forward a few hours Mercy had taken a sample of jacks blood and was studying it under her microscope when she heard movement and a groan 

"Sorry about that Soilder...., you can leave " 

She said writing down how the cells are changing without lookging away from her microscope and what she could do to improve this so he wouldn't sleep as he got up and patted her on the shoulder 

"I feel just fine doc in fact I feel energized "

She smiled that part was right but she didn't look away from the microscope waving him off she tapped her foot cursing in german slamming her hand on the counter yes shes a brilliant doctor but she needs .... She feels like she has to do more 

Meanwhile an unaware Jack was walking around base with some papers from Winston reading them he glanced around and noticed Hanzo and Genji eyeing him and he shrugged walking away mumbling to himself 

"Shimada brothers so conservitive" 

He read the papers concern creeping up on his face the headline read

"MISSING PERSONS NOT SOLVED HIGH OFFICALS NEXT?"

He read further down this reporter for this news artical has a security picture on the artical, he takes out his com and pulls it up online and sure enough thats one of Talons guns they could never stop could they? Stupid Talon he grunted striding back to his room at the watchpoint but was surprised when Someone stopped him. It was Jesse he sighed mumbling asking him what he wanted Jesse then patted his shoulder he stopped and eyed the man curiously through his visor 

"Nothin ease up younglin welcome t'ya new family"

Jesse walked away mumbling something to himself 

He was confused, he paused but shrugged it off the cowboy had always been quiet a weird man even in his youth at the moment he had to get on the mission assigned to him granette. He knew Winston always respected him ... Well when he was younger he used to be in Winstons place.. He sighed he does feel guilty but it were to be better if he dissapeared he remembers the dark look on his comerades faces when someone brings up past Jack. He shook his head from his thoughts entering his room as they were pretty spacious but thank god they were seperated he thummbed through some paper files then popped open his com getting to work.

(Meanwhile with Jesse)

The Cowboy strached at his beard that was werid that man kinda looked familiar but he was young and that visor, did soilder 76 have family here or somethin with the same tech and as he walked to the Rec Room where they usally had all kinds of fun stuff there. Mccree's personal favourite was ths shooting range hooked up in the back gaming consoles hooked up front and a table in the center the Rec room had bean bags and chairs Galore along with a white board and shelved board games  
His foot steps clanged the metal in reaction with contact to the floor and saw Hana Song arm wrestling Lució two of the youngest Overwatch memebers he smiled and as he got closer eyed what they were doing Hana Was winning and he was taken aback when she finally slammed Lució's arm against the table jumping up hollering a victory jumping up and down as Mccree let a low chuckle escape his lips The young music artist shaking his head in the palm of his hand   
He shifted his weight to his other foot tilting his Hat back 

"Now what was that about?"

Still smiling as the victor Hana was going to open her mouth interuppted by the male across the table from her 

"I- I was distracted okay?" 

He stammered looking down lightly smacking the table 

"Mccree walked in and I - I got side tracked okay?"

Looking back and forth between the two as Mccree shrugged Hana let a giggle escape her 

"Or you're just a sore loser , those Doritos are mine Lu"

Her voice playful and light Mccrees eyes followed as she bent over picking up the chips he hadn't seen on the floor he stepped back and decided to ask them 

"Quick question, anyone know if that old grump 76 got any family ?"

Both the youngsters looked at him with confused faces 

"Nah, but I ain't close with him ya know?"

Luciò spoke giving a shrug as he glaced at   
Hana titled her head confused as she talk with him more with others

"He never told me anything bout family "

He puffed fixing his hat and Waist line belt 

"Why?"

Hana was truly curious and so was he the old man was so closed off but a good gun slinger none the less 

"Hmm well I saw a youngster wanderin around the base today was thinkin we got ourself someone new but his mask was the same as Soilder 76 and same attire, so jus puzzled is all " 

The two seemed to nod in agreement Hana tapped her foot opening the bag or Doritos eating one of the crunchy cheesy chips questioning it herself   
Did he have kids? If so with who? Was it with someone in overwatch? Who was he without the soilder get up ..?  
A silence fell upon them but not akward as everyone seemed to be in thought as well. Luciò was the first to break it, by moving to the door 

"Enjoy your win Hana I'm gonna go relax " 

His back turned as he waved his hand yeah she was enjoying her victory put another few smaller chips in her mouth as Mccree looked at her tipping his hat walking off as well. She tapped her foot again she kept thinking about it, and she looked up to him as a soilder he was great but how was he as a person? She hummed and decided to take a stroll she made regret of wearing her Pj's outside she told herself come on just a few more seconds to go to Winstons Lab/Office she shivered Damned wind of early evening she was wear some thigh high pink shorts her hair done up in a bun with a tank top and baggy jacket bomber like jacket was a vivid blue as she chewd her bubble gum. Peeking her head inside when the mechanical whirl of a machine stopped her 

"Identification"

Hana sighed Winston always with security   
she popped her bubble 

"Hana Song ID:#40065 "

The mechanical machine whirles as the door opened Hana relized the way to get to the bottom of this is Winston, she lightly called his name through his lab peanut butter jars here and there she then heard him call back out to her and followed the sound of his voice 

"Come, come Hana whats the matter?" 

He wad working on something Hana puffed and looked around

"What information do you have on Soilder 76? Like is family visiting him or is he like single, married?" .

Winston stopped working and turned his head towards the young woman rasing a brow not in a knowing manner but a curious one but poor Hana assumed the worst

"Hmm whys that?"

Hana then thought about what she said and her face grew in heat and her cheecks flushed pink stammering for her real reason 

"N-no its No never its not like that we uhm Mccree he Uhm saw this guy who he said was young and uhm looked like soilder 76 so like I was just curious you know cause like hes never talked to anyone-" 

Winston put his hand up to stop her as he stated

"Alright Hana calm down it was mere curiosity, you know I'm a scientist" 

He lumberd towards his desk files clicking around the screen and typing through things a whole shit ton of security walls   
Hana sighed she thought she was gonna faint how could he just like tell or imply that or what if that was just her? she took both of her hand smacking her cheeks no no Hana she told herself don't even let your brain go there he grunted catching her attention 

"What is it?"

He hummed 

"Theres almost none to little info on him my assumption is Lena did not to a full back ground like normal, " 

he sighed sharply 

"she trust her gut to much cause we do not even have a full name nor do we have a description of previous work" 

he shook his head annoyed  
Hana felt bad she should've left it be Winston then turned to her 

"Could you get his real name ? Possibly other things as well?" 

Hana felt the guilt wave coming yeah she was gonna help him of course he went thought the trouble she was going to try and she would do the same 

"Yeah sure sir " 

she saluted he waved her off she. Smiled as the door whirled open and Hana thanked the security, as it hummed back 

"You're Welcome" 

Hana shook her head cheewing her bubble gum again letting the bubble grow big as it could before she popped the bubble. Someone caught her eye a blonde tall man with soilder 76's mask this was the man Mccree was talking about Hana decided to have some balls stopping him by grabbing his arm and he turned to look at her facial expression hidden by the mask 

"Who are you?"

The man tilted his head turning his full body towards the young woman she could see his brows furrow in confusion 

"Why do you ,"

He sighed 

"I do not have time for your games "

He turned to walk away Hana stepped in front of him stopping again 

"I'm not playing games, who the hell are you and what have you done to Soilder 76?"

Okay she got him that time he was trully confused he was soilder 76 formally Jack Morrisson but she looked damn serious he tilted his head at her as she tapped her foot against the ground they made eye contact 

"I am soilder 76"

Hana chewed her gum blowing small bubbles this this guy young, blonde, & muscular proclaming to be the grumpy old man she scoffed 

"You're lying" 

He felt his anger being tempered with she wasn't going to back down. He decided Mercy would know so without saying a word he grabbed Hana's wrist. He heard Hana try protesting 

"Let me go!" 

His grip became tighter as she gritted her teeth pulling back yanking him as he lost balance as she shifted her weight and sweeped his feet out from under him.   
He hit the floor with a thud and she spoke

"I said-" 

He interuppted her irratated pale blue eyes meeteing her brown stubborn eyes

"Were going to go see Doctor Ziegler"

Hana stopped her protest and sighed helping him up now willingly following the man and he was telling the truth they were well on their way to the infirmary he dragged Hana to the elevator pressing the button to take them below the surface  
Hana puffed out a breath getting a glance from him 

"If you really are soilder 76 why don't you take off your mask..?"

She reached for the side of his face he instantly ducked out of her reach 

"No and I refuse " 

Hana tapped her foot again he was hiding something. He started connecting things if no one reconized him. Mercy some how some way created a youth serum where people could be young again, he was in a shit ton of trouble if anyone saw him without his mask because he was now Jack Morrisson again  
He felt Hana tug on him   
Pulling him out of his thoughts they were here. He shakliy took a step forward as he drew a breath in Hana following behind him as he approached the enterance he opened the door stepping inside 

"Doctor Ziegler ?" 

He shouted looking around hearing a shout from a different room he noticed his voice was lighter less grainy from age he sounded younger 

"Yes in here!" 

He looked back at Hana as they walked to the back area of the infirmary seeing Angela moving things around shaking test tube not having a clue to what she was doing he cleared his thoart and she tilted her head in confusion then gasped setting the test tube in a holder running over to the soilder 

"My my ! Soilder 76 how... How do you feel?"  
He shrugged 

"I feel fine Doc , Just have more energy less pain the usual "

She brought him to sit down as Hana folded her arms watching from the doorway. Watching Anglea inspected his blonde hair and have him take off his Jacket to take blood from him. Hana noticed the muscles and scars the atoned his skin not checking him out but ...... She was curious who was he ? Every solider has their story what was his? She heard Mercy asking him questions begging him to take off his visor so she could look at his eyes and facial features but he refused and she began rambling on about an hypothesis explanation that Hana paid attention to 

"So my theroy is your hair started chaging rapidly to blonde the original color when you were in your prime, your muscles start repairing themselves faster so now you are no longer old the serum ...... Rewinded time practically from my adjustments you are in you mid to early 20s. 30 years rewinded from death...... I can not belive this" 

Mercy stood a shock from her own work chewing on her lip thinking in deep thought as Jack rubbed the back of his neck looking away and coughed mercy waved him off 

"I'm sorry so sorry its a Miscalculation"

She was shaking her head as Jack stood up walking with Hana outside he pushed the elevator button to up they were both silent as they exited Hana got an Idea. She needed information for Winston after all too right? 

"Uhm hey scince you got like a new body and all why don't you train with me in the holographic AI?"

He thought about it she wasn't wrong he had gotten more energy but could he 

"Or we could go agaisnt eachother I could teach you a thing or two " 

She said winking at him nudging him with her shoulder he bit his lower lip and smirked a little as she was now pulling him to the traning room that was it a building next to storage they were the only ones the matts cleaned and sleek weight racks stacked against the walls sometimes you could catch Zenyatta and his pupil Genji in there meditating or the giant knight sparring with his squire. 

It was mix of a toss up really it all depended on what the time of day was and at that moment it was empty which made things easier for the woman in front of him. She took off her blue bomber Jacket they had sometime before supper and Hana reminded herself that this is a favor for Winston to gather intel for him plus it didn't hurt he piqued her interest he watched her let go of his wrist and as she took a stride to the closet pulling out some towels then setting them aside she was in a tank top and glanced at the soilder who seemed to be lost in thought she threw a towel at him grabbing his attention she smiled

"You gonna fight me like that ?"

He glanced down at himself then unzipped his Jacket putting it next to hers taking off the boot knife and hand grenades not noticing the girls admiring eyes she wasn't going to deny he was definitely how should she say it a looker, a hottie?, probally a ladies man back in the day for damn sure

She took her shoes off next to him as they both finished they walked to the center of the room and bowed immediately she took a defesive possition as they circled they both carefully watched their movements Hana tests the waters going for a grab where hes able to doge his defense Jabs that she easliy dances away from them eyeing his movements carefully 

"Afraid to lose?" 

He said she had a feeling he was smirking she scoffed .

"I play to win" 

She saw him shake his head 

"War isn't a game"

She noticed he was dropping his gaurd so she smiled continued to play along 

"Are you sure life isn't a game soilder 76?" 

He questioned himself why was he bothering is it cause she was the first to offer he wanted to be on top of it he needed to. Then before he relized it she swept his feet out from under him his mind could only muster the word

Shit

As soon as he hit the floor she tackled him pinning him on his back holding both arms as she straddled his back, he struggled and groaned

"Thats a low bow" 

He heard her giggle and shift her weight 

"You're just a sore loser, you should know I own all noobs"

He grumbled his blonde hair glistened in the dusk sunlight setting through room she stared at his back they were both silent as Hana's mind wandered 

He really is a weird one 

"Okay you win"

She had just noticed how tight her grip was and that he had given up she swung one leg back over she was sitting on the floor as he sat up sitting across from her rubbing his arms 

"You have the grip of a vice for such a tiny thing "

She immediately punched his arm and he hissed giving her a challenging look she mirrored it 

"I'm not tiny.. You shouldn't be saying that considering I pinned you" 

He scoffed 

"You waited till I dropped my gaurd" 

She smirked leaning closer to him 

"Ego much?"

He was astound this girl was being cocky which made he smirk she needs to learn 

"Fine then lets go again this time I won't hold anything back" 

He wasn't going to lie his visor was a disadvantage he was sweating and it had start to build up when they had begun it was more intense both of them competive neither one willing to back down from a challenge 

"Come on old man make a move"

He scoffed as the circled eachother 

"I'm close to the same age as you kid"

She smiled as they eyed eachother looking for a weakness just then a thump on the door distraced both of him he glanced at the door as it was sliding open he felt the weight of a foot hit his side and a palm to the center of his chest he coughed and gasped the sudden relization Hana had knocked the wind out of him as the door opened a very concerned Lena stuck her head in curious as Jack was trying to catch his breath and he gasped his words 

"Ch-Cheater" 

Lena was confused and raised one of her eyebrows when Hana walked over to her sweat glistening on her Lean the snapped out of her confused state 

"They're serving in the mess hall " 

Hana smiled 

"Who cooked?"

Lena smiled 

"Only the best cook song, I'll see ya there but maybe you should shower both of you okay? Thanks Loves "

Her words more of an order than a request as Hana grabbed her towel and began patting her face the soilder finally catching his breath stood up straight while her back was turned to him. He used both fingers to poke her sides earning a jump and yelp from her she turned to smack him but he blocked it 

"Thats what you get for cheating"

She scoffed and began drying off her arms 

"Not cheating if its an opening" 

She finished drying off putting the towel around her shoulders as she watched him his back was to her but his visor she could see it, it was off laying next to his shoes, his face she could almost see him why did he have to be so secertive it was bothering her more and more what was he hiding ? Lena obviously let him join for a reason she also felt herself looking at him though he was a person in the same age group as her, broad shoulders and his back she could see scars on his neck as he bent down to pick up his visor she cursed under her breath and decided to break the silence 

"Definitely gave you some pointers huh?"

She heard ...no did he just chuckle? 

"Yeah never take my eyes off you cause you play dirty " 

She scoffed and walked over to him as she walked, he turned to face her she could see his eyes behind the visor and she felt herself almost lose her train of thought as she made eye contact with him but she continued pointing a finger and poking his chest 

"If it works in a true fight how is it cheating?"

He seemed puzzled and she wish she could see more of his face but the more she studied was....

Was he amused!?


	2. Slowly

Then he spoke with a smirk on his face which he could only relize he could feel, she couldn't see

"Yeah guess thats true, I'll get you tommorrow" 

She looked at his hand as he rubbed her shoulder

"Lets go get some grub"

She watched as he walked out of the training room and shouted to him 

"Lena wants us to shower dude!" 

She watched his hand wave her to come to him. she did now walking next to him they matched each others pace and were both quite but not uncomfortable 

"We should do this again"

She suddenly blurted out feeling nervous

"Thought we were already gonna do it when I said I was gonna kick ur ass " 

She laughed this was nice he wasn't ... Whats the word stingy ? Uptight? In his own world? Well she was glad cause she thought just maybe she was bringing him out to who he used to be He noticed it too how he felt childish again like he did all those years ago .... And all those years ago a girl like Hana would be among his best friend group she was bright and knew of Death but he could tell shes the one to never surrender, he admires her but always thought she was stuck up childish girl when he was old(er). 

Funny how his perspective on her changed, maybe its for the better they reached the area where the rooms were held. They waved to one another, he knew he was going to check his face cause he hadn't the entire time he had changed he was definitely nervous he knew Hana would keep prying why did she want to know so bad? What if she was a spy...? No shes too loyal to Overwatch she loves everything about it she goes back home in emergency's he remebers watching the news one day before he rejoined she was world wide a hero even when he was a vigilante he admired her she was tough and an inspiration to her country.

Yet she was reckless like she was in a video game like she had multiple lives, like she didn't care, he felt himself cave to his own thoughts why did it bother him so much.... Why now? Is it because he knew they probably would only get closer? Or maybe he finally found a reason to keep fighting after all he's 30 years from death escaping its grasps yet again 

he nervously typed his ID into his key coded door as it scaned his hand yup, still recognized him he sighed stepping in as the door closed behind him. He dropped his towel in the Laundry bin his hands shaked as he slid the door open his eyes were closed he drew a shaky breath taking off his visor throwing it to the bed placing his hands on the counters edges his eyes opening he was shocked ..... It was him Jack Morisson .... Stike Commander Leader of overwatch all those years ago his eyes were pale lightning blue scars lingered but they were lighter the scars from the bomb set in his HQ all those years ago he slammed a fist down on the counter cursing

He had put his teammates though all that pain and the risk of them finding out about him now and Hana .... Did she even know who he was back then she'd be what 5-6 before the bomb no 10-12 at least when the bomb on his HQ happened he ran his hand through the blonde hair and looked at himself again 

"Don't fuck this up " 

He was talking to himself   
remembering his best friend Gabriel died in the bombing and he felt so broken but he swore vengence .... Then Lena.., so much has happened and now this he shook his head while looking down and made a promise to himself ... To protect Hana she was a kid and she was sent to him after he changed. So thats maybe why he was meant to change to a young man again to protect her.

He undressed himself hopping into the shower letting out a sigh as the cool water his body, washing his hair It felt certainly odd for him being young again a different feeling he could feel the water he didn't feel numb as he let his thoughts wander 

When he was done he already dried his hair and grabbed a T shirt the same logo 76 on it but it was slightly baggy and he put on some cargo shorts not Pj's cause he slept in his boxers sometimes a shirt but he adjusted himself and looked himself in the mirror he was still shocked 30 years .... He grabbed his com off the floor grabbing the visor from the bed and clipping it on 

As he was heading to the mess hall he went outside and saw that familiar long brown hair girl in pajama pants and a ty dye shirt staring at the sunset he looked at her her hair still wet as she bounced on her feet hands in pockets 

"Hey" 

he called 

(Back track to Hana's shower)

Hana waved to the man if she were to finish first she would wait for him she pressed her ID and password in the door shuting behind her as she stepped into her room dropping her towel in the dirty laundry bin and flipping her hair out of her face as she threw her clothes into a pile placing her com and wrist com on the counter she looked at her form in the mirror she sighed she wasn't curvy..... Nor did she have any muscle she had a toned body but.... She always nit picked at herself .... It wasn't fair .... She hated it.... Sometimes her. She wasn't attractive she was ...

"You're fine" 

Hana told herself closing her eyes she wasn't going to let her thoughts eat her otherwise she'd be there for hours..... she turned the shower on letting it run her over the hot water washing everything off she rubbed her arms and scrubbed her body as she deciding to wash her hair as well. She stepped out of the shower the room lightly steamed as she dried her hair then dried herself off stepping out of the bathroom and heading to her dresser taking out some under garments. 

Throwing them on her bed along with a t-shirt and some sleeping pants scince it was probally cold the pants decorated in her small bunny logo. The   
t-shirt was a Ty dye she dressed. Then drying off her hair sighing she put on some slippers walking to the bathroom to grab her com putting it in her pocket and clipping her bracelet together she stepped out heading to were they were going to meet she noticed the sun was kissing the horizon dipping slowly they sky turning the seductive orange and pink clouds making the scene more hazy like it was all just a dream wind lightly blowing as she felt herself bounce breathing in the cool air 

"Hey" 

she turned and smiled his visor hiding his face yet again

"Hiya"

She lightly went to him offering her arm and a cheeky smile which made him chuckle and she smiled giggling a little

"Shall we?" 

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow she watched him shake his head she kept smiling as he was amused 

"Why not? I'm starving"

She smiled leading the way to the mess hall he noticed she was practically skipping now he was curious she was in a good mood but he didn't ask and chose to follow. When they reached the hall she dropped her arms and saw her sprint towards a woman he then recognized as Lena he kept walking watching as Hana then jumped on the womans back and she shouted Lena's name almost falling they laughed. She got off Lenas back and he found a seat in the cafateria like area, he watched her for a bit then laid his head down she can have friends she doesn't always have to be around you he told himself. He felt someone sit next to him he peaked up through his folded arms it was her Hana why was she around him so much ? She is an odd ball .. Maybe Angela asked her to keep an eye on him is that possible he sighed then felt weight on him he sat up and saw Hana leaning on him her eyes closed relaxed he smiled beneath his visor yeah hes gonna protect her no matter what 

"FOOD!" 

He looked up hearing the excited thick accented woman shout as multiple people got up and were mingling he looked among them .. No Winston or Zenyatta or genji he looked down nudging Hana with his shoulder she opened her eyes slowly ... Was she really trying to fall asleep ? Hana yawned

"Its waaayy past my bed time" 

He shook his head 

"Really?" 

He sarcastically added knowing she stayed up playing those video games of hers. She smiled nodding she had to admit he was comfy she actually did want to fall asleep they're defensive sparring was tiring but she got up streching offering him a hand that he took she helped pull him up.

They both walked over to where the kitchen was connected to the mess hall and saw people clamoiring and making small talk but the two were silent as Lena walked up to them

"So Hana told me about your misfortunet event, so sorry ta hear that, but I trust that Hana'll help ya get used to bein young again " 

She gave a bright smile holding her hand out for a handshake the other hand on her hip she was always like that .. Bright and admirable she had merly been a teen when she joined his force remebering his protest of her joining but her skill set was definitely needed and she proved herself, he shook her hand

"Thats nice to hear thank you Lena"

He got nervous when he saw her face twist in confusion nervously adding

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head as her hand dropped and Jack tucked his hands in his pockets

"N-no you just .. You sound familiar ... But whatevs its probably my loony brit brain" 

He watched her laugh and walk off to talk with a man in dreadlocks, he sighed. That was close but Hana was too smart, Hana knew somthing was up stepping in front of him arms folded 

"What was that?" 

He shook his head, she knew he waz nervous to an extent 

"Nothing kid"

She then turned back around arms folded with a huff now waving to Brigitte who was in the kitchen he was sweating. He couldn't even focus on food he was thinking to much and before he knew it Him and Hana were walking back to the Barrack area and she turned to him ...... Maybe she'll leave it alone.

His hopeful wish was granted when she just said 

"Look I know u probably don't trust me but I'm here for you, I'll wait for when you're ready " 

He smiled he liked this a lot... He liked smiling especially scince it was sincere he put his hand on top of her head and messed up her hair by moving his hand back and forth in a rough manner she closed her eyes nose scrunching 

"Thanks for that kid"

He responded she now looked up at him with a grumy face due to the fact he messed with her hair then she smiled and pushed him back 

"Fine I'll see you tommorrow"

That sounded nice he would get to see her again Tommorrow. He breathed through his nose air chilly but cool and nice. Watching her walk away he could only describe it as ... Then it hit him he couldn't really .... Describe it that feeling no words ... But what was it he thought about as he walked back to his room Walking back he bumped into Jesse who asked soilder 76 if he was okay but when shaking upon his hand he eyed Jack 

"Do ... Do I know ya?" 

His head titlted cowboy hat in hand one eyebrow raised curiously inspecting him his visor in the way still holding onto his hand pulling him closer then he suddenly let go and chuclked lighty

"Sorry probably should respect you're personal space .. Cya around " 

With that he left walking past the soilder who let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. How many close calls .. .he asked himself how many times till someone actually knows, found out about his lies..... 

He sighed as his door opened and he clipped off his visor letting himself plop on the bed.

Hana punched in her Id and password when she was approached by a jogging Lena

"Song!" 

She called the gamer turning her attention to her 

"Yeah ? Whats up"

Lena strached the back of her head 

"Well have you seen soilder 76 without you know, his mask?" 

Hana shook her head no 

"Sorry I haven't but I mean maybe he will show me who he is one day"

Lena nodded 

"Yeah I just.... I feel like I know him I don know maybe its just me "

She gave Hana a shrug and went on her merry way as D.va slipped into her room she got to thinking .... What if he was someone they knew that used to be in Overwatch before it had dispanded the first time ... She paused thinking about it who was he ... She was curious though as they were already somewhat friends. 

She shrugged maybe she was thinking about it too much, she remided herself what happens when she thinks to much. Collapsing on her bed sighing and switching off the light staring at the ceiling. 

She shut her eyes taking in a deep breath who was he? Her brain began boggling creating images of what her could look like beneath his so secretive identity was he disfigured? or and ex Talon agent? The rambling of her brain seemed and feeled like to go on for hours like was he incredibly good-looking and her was fit but he was- 

"Okay shut up!"

She said sitting up she couldn't stop thinking it was making her irratated she switched on her light standing up pulling down her pants and walking over to her dresser grabbing shorts putting them on almost tripping over herself she stripped her shit off putting on a tank top while glancing at the bed side clock with the cute bunny logo on it 9:58p.m So it had been almost 2 hours whwn the rambling began. 

She sighed grabbing a coat head to the training area maybe a few punches in the punching bag would help if not she could come back and play video games she walked briskly making sure to not be seen. The walk there was easy no one was really up and she didn't run into anyone she opened the door and stopped Shit someone was in there too? This late? Okay they didn't turn so they didn't kn- 

"Come in "

The voice was warm but robotic she stepped in and finally was able to tell it was Genji's master Zenyatta she cautiously entered as he spoke again

"I mean you no harm, but something troubles you"

She was kinda shocked how could he tellwas she that obvious ? Was she that pathetic? He hummed interrupting her thoughts

"Sir?"

She said curiously he finally turned to talk to her

"Join me young one, you can learn to become one with the iris that turmoils inside you"

Okay she thought why not try something new .. She wasn't hurting anyone she was going to meditate with a man who knows of peace she sat down looking at him copying his position now closing her eyes this felt calming she could feel her thoughts reving up again Zenyatta interfering.

"Breathe the air, your surroundings, true self is without form" 

She deeply inhaled marking the feelings around her she felt calm 

"Good, you are quick to learn" 

She remained silent taking in another deep breath t

"Thank you"

She said finally 

"You should join me and my pupil at sunrise the sun is quite whimsical and an amazing awakening"

She would like that maybe it'd help

"Yes, perhaps I can sleep now and join you in the morning" 

She opened her eyes to see him nod she felt relived 

"Of course" 

With that she stood up and left the area ... Strange he helped her a lot maybe the morning meditations will help more no wonder Genji respected this man so much he wasn't rude at all he was calm and very warming for a omnic she smiled on her way back to her room those words 'true self is without form' 

Maybe she would know one day what they mean she felt calm as her door opened and she jumped into her bed snatching her blanket covering up glancing at the clock again 10:35 p.m She sighed but her eyes felt heavy yeah she felt tired now thanks to him she set and alarm on her com so she may watch and meditate with Zenyatta and his pupil maybe they could help her and it could be better. 

Annoyingly the noise had gotten annoying so she sat up rembering barely the events from last night she fixed her hair and slipped on some shoes and yawned jogging to wait she stopped where did they usally meditate maybe the cliff side she stopped and thought about it yeah that seemed a good spot she jogged there and saw the silhouette of meditating figures she smiled walking to them. Upon hearing her footsteps Genji turned his head

Hana song the tank ? She was very skilled on the battle feild but quite admirable he glanced at his master whom hummed

"I see you found your way" 

Genji was confused but breathed this girl must have made an impression on his sensei he nodded politely to her, meditation was always quite so he closed his eyes breathing in the cool air he heard movement he assumed the young woman was sitting down 3 hours later Hana heard movent and checked Genji was getting up she copied the omnic hummed and opened his hands 

"Thank you for this warmth"

He said to no one in paticular Genji was staring at her questioningly 

"My pupil this is A young soul who will be a comrade she is troubled she will be with us"

Genji bowed

"Yo" 

Was his simple term D.va checked her watch it was 8:30 am she smiled

"Hyia" 

Zenyatta moved away and his pupil asked

"Master?" 

He nodded and continued on his way Hana was heavily confused as Genji stepped closer 

"He thinks we should become friends"

Thats amazing that Genji knew what his sensei wanted. D.va didn't mind he was calm but he seemed really cool for a cyborg. 

Noth were hungry so they decided to go to the mess hall talking she found out that his brother was actually Hanzo and How long Genji had been under Zenyattas teaching she smiled huh then it hit her she wasn't thinking about him but he was still there in the back of her mind 

"Master says you are troubled, I am curious what can a pretty girl like you have to worry so much about?" 

Hana blushed a little used to the small compliments but he didn't try to hide hit blunt question when he added

"You do not have to share I simply think out loud" 

She nodded 

"Thank you" 

Okay she didn't know why she said that but they were here she saw Lena and Luciò, racing around vaulting themselves over the tables a very heated torb yelling at the for getting the tables dirty. Reinhardt shouting from the kitchen that it was fine and Bridgette adding on from Reinhardt Hana couldn't help but smile then she thought about Soilder 76 where was he? Did he sleep in? Was he looking for her then Lena blinked in front of her and smiled panting a little .

"Hey Soilder 76 was lookin for ya but by seein you're with Genji" 

And noticed Lena smirking Hana shook her head at the woman 

"I guess you were having fun, but he was really panicky told him you were probally fine but you know men" 

Hana smiled Genji looked and stared at Hana when Lena blinked away Hana matched his stare she him as well 

"He causes the turmoil?" 

Hana looked away 

"Yes he does master is right you are troubled you can talk to me if needed I will always-" 

He was interrupted by a Soilder briskly walking towards Hana. Genji stepped away not moving arms folded the soilder stopped and stared at Genji then grabbed Hana's wrist she followed him waving by to Genji he waved back and she smiled her attention now on the soilder they were just outside the mess hall 

"Where were you " 

He kind of commaded like a dad she looked at him why did it matter to him they were friends Hana shrugged

"I was watching the sun rise".

She noticed his grip tightened a bit and she was confused ...

"If you were dating just let me know so I don't panick" 

He let go and turned he was walking away She grabbed him now

"I'm not dating anyone ! I was with Genji and his master Zenyatta meditating, plus hes dating Angela "

He turned back around and hugged her

"You worry to much old man, and jumped to conclusions"

She shook her head and hugged him back adding on 

"I'm really hungry now like can we eat.?" 

He nodded 

"Say something"

"Yeah lets go"

He spoke looking away from her he felt foolish but relived. They walked to the mess hall together she noticed Genji talking to Lena and Lució. Genji seemed to notice her and waved at her and she waved back again smiling the soilder was silent as she wondered if something happened last night if thats why he panicked

(Now with what happened to the comander eariler that morning)

He checked his clock he'd been asleep for 6 hours it was like 5:30 am he assumed but clenched his fist then glanced over Hana sleeping figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have like 4 chapters already made 2 more after these yes they're equally long as well just trying to edit them is a paaaiinnnn


	3. Soon to see

(Jacks dream)

He checked his clock he'd been asleep for 6 hours it was like 5:30 am he assumed. He clenched his fist then glanced over at Hana lying next to him, he stepped out of bed as he felt a hand on him.

"Hey, we don't have to get up yet"

He smiled, holding her hand, rubbing it, she smiled back as he got up and an alarm sounded.  
They were being attacked he suddenly heard commotion, and heard a swedish man yelling. He saw Hana bolt up looking at him fearfully, but brave he went to his closet opening it and pulling out his gear as Hana got up pulling her jumsuit and pistol out of their closet. She zipped it up and put the armour collar around her neck her jumsuit now warm and highlighted blue she smiled at him and he smiled back. She handed him his coat helping him get ready as he rushed out there and saw Tracer shooting in the sky cursing watching something graze her arm running to her deploying his biotic field watching Hana click the com on her wrist as a telporter that looked like Vishkar tech opened in front of her and her mech appeared he eyed her Lena looked shocked too 

"I have a friend who keeps mekas ready for me"

she said smiling 

"Suiting up "

She waved to them as she put her pistol up in the tiny compatrment and engaged her rocket bossters flying towards the sky. He didn't know what the threat was and he didn't like her being up there alone she was flying around shooting something now he saw it, bots after her Meka, firing at her. As he saw her put up her defense matrix, firing rockets destroying 2 of them Lena commenting

"Shes amazing, thank you"

Lena blinked out and waved for him to follow 

"They're trying to Land and deploy bastions we have to hurry they're mostly by the landing pad"

As she handed him an ear piece, he knew he had forgotten something. When he heard Hana's voice through the mic as torb told her to head to the landing pad then, she shouted to clear everyone out but he tried telling her if the did that they could land and she still told them to clear out and trust her. Upon getting there people were heading inside as her Meka came into veiw he watched Lena now pulling him inside Hana watched as most of the bots landed and some still after her she laded a bit of ways from them speaking to winston her was also yelling at her as she commaded him from behind a wall where she could hear multiple bastions powering up 

"Winston! Overide my Meka ! 

He protested

'Hana what about you !?

"Trust me!" 

She saw the critical overide appear and she smiled

"Is everyone out?"

His respose quick 

"Yes ".

She pressed her rocket boosters and smirked to herself 

"Nerf this" 

She watched the bastions fire at her mech, then relize what the meka actually. As they get up tring to run away she ducked behind the boxes and felt the quake on her Meka exploding hearing bastions power down dying from the explosions. Cautiously she walked out and saw the marks and they were the bits of her Meka used to be bits and pieces of all the bastions scatterd everywhere .  
She cheered and whooped spinning in circles as she began shouting 

"I did it ! All gone!"

People on the headset cheered and they all cheered on Hana who made quick do with their problem as they started coming out walking towards a smiling Hana who was jumping in circles cheering then Tracer screamed the soilders eyes opening wide dashing towards her.

"HANA!"

In fact one did get away Hana turned and felt the ripple of bullets through her side, as Soilder 76 yelled running to her tearing her away from the bastions sight. Mercy ran over to her the soilder gripping Hana tightly, the team open firing on the bastion, killing it quickly. Soilder 76 examined her and looked up at mercy eyes noticeably panicking 

"She won't make it to the Infirmary, Lució

'Here doc' 

He heard soft music calming and soothing the vibes and waves passing into him he Saw Hanas face lighten a little and Lena was suddenly at Angelas side out of breath

"Here, grabbed everything I thought that could help "

Mercy nodded as a thanks and Lucó set up and IV, Jack couldn't do anything he felt helpless, useless. She was dying and he couldn't do anything as they were trying to keep her alive. He heard her scream as Mercy pressed down on the bullet wound and Mercy's face contorted into worry she was telling Hana to stay awake. He couldn't help it as he sat next to her squeezing her hand encouraging her as she looked at him her face lightened and she smiled for him, he panicked she was draining in color she was wincing at every slight movement biting her lip it hurt him. Jack knew she was in pain and people asked Angela if they could help she nodded instructing them on what to get in the infirmary she was their hero and Mercy knew the shock he was in and disbelief, holding her hand squeezing 

"Come one Hana they'll be back soon keep your eyes open"

She was bleeding pouring blood out of her side mercy hand already used the gauze and towel tracer bought. Still he panicked but Angela got up and shook her head as Hana's eyes were nearly shut, fluttering between open and shut, he began to cry .. Sobbing now he was terrified Angela noticed and looked at the abundance of people coming back to help the young girl. She shook her head no and he watched Angela go to the people talking to them, he held her. His legs coated in her blood, she softly spoke.

"I think its game over"

He panicked

"N-no hana please come on "

"Off"

Their voices quite like in their own world she gestured to his visor. He quickly clipped the sides of his visor taking it off dropping it on the floor turning his attention to her.

"Han-"

She winced then smiled at him

"Handsome" 

He was still crying when he saw her close her eyes hand going limp he felt her wrist.... She was gone He began sobbing and shaking over her dead body the world growing cold around him

He gasped in shock of waking up his face felt hot and his cheeks were wet he felt beside him no Hana he checked his clock 

6:47a.m

He got up grabbing his visor leaving he had to find her she was okay it wasn't real but felt so real she isn't gone. He tried to reassure himself as he wiped his face from the tears he cried during his sleep, he briskly walked to the girls side strolling down the hallway. Stopping at the door with the bunny logo on it he breathed and knocked 

No answer 

He knocked again

No answer he felt a panick as he asked Angela who was walking by 

"Hey can you tell if shes in there?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head no 

"Shes not in there "

He felt panick run through him as he ran to places she could be by the base. They were all empty as he ran to the Mess hall heart pounding panicking he glanced around noticing Lena, that kid Lució, and Bridgette were all conversing. As he walked over to them asking if anyone had seen Hana. The British woman responding first 

"No actually I haven't ... You need help looking for her ? I mean I'm sure shes fine, but do you want it?"

He shook his head, and walked off again to go check some places twice. He was shaking his head she was fine nothing could happen to her shes okay she on a guarded watchpoint. After he had checked those places he decided to go check the hall again then he saw her near the enterance talking to one of the shimada brothers the cyborg was Genji right? He heard some words but they were faint he could hear at least minimum words from the cyborg 

"I will always -" 

The cyborg noticed him and stopped talking what was he saying ... Always love her of course who didn't like Hana she us extremely admirable but were they a thing ? Was she really dating someone why him? Not that he isn't an admirable soilder but she should be with someone she could trust and someone she knew about and their intentions. He watched her honey glazed eyes land on his hand as he grabbed her wrist and stared the cyborg down up and down a little pulling Hana out of the Mess Hall around a corner but out of earshot 

"Where were you" 

He tapped his foot he had been panicking all day she was important 

"I was watching the sun rise"

She replied with a shrug kind of non impressed or sassed he clenched his hand that was on her wrist gritting his teeth so she was 

"If you were dating just let me know so I don't panick" 

He let go and turned he was walking away  
She grabbed him now yanking his arm back 

"I'm not dating anyone !  
I was with Genji and his master Zenyatta meditating "

He turned back around and hugged her tightly she had no idea how much her warmth meant to him 

"You worry to much old man, and jump to conclusions"

He felt her head shake and felt her squeeze him back 

"I'm really hungry now like can we eat.?"

He nodded smiling

"Say something"

She added pleading 

"Yeah lets go"

He spoke looking away from her he felt foolish but relived. They walked to the mess hall together he noticed wave to Genji. He gritted his teeth.. What was his problem   
He remained silent that haunting feeling of loosing her messed with him. 

He helped clean up the mess Hall by grabbing his and Hana's plates walking around to pick up others Brigette thanked him with a smile and Hana tugged on his arm pulling him off 

"What happened? You're quite and I think a dream had something to do with this".

She gestured for him to go on he sighed this really didn't matter she's fine shes okay she will always be fine 

"Nothing kid "

He tried walking away key word tried, she grabbed him and harshly yanked him back pushing him into the wall. 

He took in notice to their height difference but that wasn't even on his mind she was to close to him. Pinning both him hands beside him staring him down well technically up. Then Jack felt his face get even more red remembering that slim part of his dream where she was in his bed, why was she there? Oh god where was his mind, what is she doing. He was pretty sure if his visor wasn't on he'd look like a beet, he stared down at her challenging eyes mimicking them he had never felt such a tension stretched atmosphere were they glaring she adjusted her grip 

"Just tell me"

He couldn't tell her she'd call him weird   
She would think hes weird, right? 

They still stared when he turned the tables grabbing her delicate wrists and holding them aboved her pinning her against the wall, she looked up at him smiling 

"Well now you know how to do this"

She said smirking she was referring to their sparing. His body arched over hers as she smirked their faces leaning ever closer her breath lightly ghosting his visor if that wasn't on her lips would be dangerously close to his, but his sanity seemed to kick in and he released her with and apology 

"Sorry kid".

She fixed herself up and eyed him in a way he thought no.... No she too young for that 

"Its cool I didn't mind" 

She smirked and winked at him as he tore his gaze away. What was he thinking what the hell was that even and those looks she was god no he shook his head talking to her as he felt her stare 

"Look in.... In that dream you died " 

Thats all, he just, she was a precious kid to him she was young and mattered a lot but those arms of her hugged him 

"It's okay It seems like were both worried about eachother"

Hana knew she lied a little, but she was worried about him she was just curious what he meant to her and who he was maybe it would all be better when he would one day take off that visor of his, he slipped his arms in to hug her back squeezing her. Her hands pettinga small of his hair softly he gently rubbed the small part of her back earning a sigh his assumption that she was enjoying it as much as he was 

"Soilder ?"

She questioned he had realized that he'd possibly been holding her to long and let hands drop as he was moving to apologize again she grasped his face and quickly kissed his nose but his visor was still on he felt like his heart skipped more than a few beats stopping momentarily stunned staring at her her face a light pink and she almost stuttered 

Why did I do that?! 

Hana questioned herself

Hes gonna think I'm a weirdo no no he was worried its fine its not like it wasn't on the lips. What the hell where did that come from !? Shes an army woman not some freaking school girl she mentally scolded herself looking up to his face, he was standing there shocked and she watched him raise a hand to his visor touching where her lips were. She bit on her lower lip no its fine god what was wrong with her, this was just like familial affection right? possibly ? She awkwardly hugged him not wanting to see those eyes of his just his stare made her feel weird like her heart was happy? Was that possible ? She hugged him and he reciprocated 

"About that I uhm I'm sorry"

He shook his head 

"Its alright kid"

She felt herself get annoyed at that word he was almost the same age as her now she .. She isn't a kid shes been in war she smacked his arm playfully 

"Hmmnot a kid old man"

She said smilingly walking away from her as he followed shaking his head 

"And I'm not old anymore am I "

She smiled and turned back to him walking backwards looking at him 

"Hmm okay then call me Hana, 76"

He nodded and she smiled, Hana stopping causing him to almost bump into her and she looked up at him 

"Shush don't ask just hear" 

He listened carefully Hana looked scared but curious   
And he heard it the loud speakers was someone trying to talk then suddenly there was a loud screech causing both of the to cover their ears and a thank you finally come out then someone clear their throat 

"Everyone who hasn't recived my message there is a meeting being held in the counter active hall in 30 minutes thank you "

The staticy noise shutting off the speakers and Jack looked at the girl, she looked nervous, he was unerved as well but he didn't hear Winston say it was an emergency. The two began walking to the counter active hall the area where most meetings and briefings were held as they reached the hall they saw Lena and Luciò quietly chatting to themselves Zarya letting out a chuckle as torb smacked his knee and laughed along side of her, 76 stole a glance at Hana she sat in a chair and he took a seat next to her everyone seemed to quiet down. Everyone nervous but he was concerned Hana looked the most nervous as Winston walked out everyone greeting him with full attention saluting him as he pushed up his glasses 

"A lot of you looked unnerved so I'll clear the air I will point out there has been reaching out for Overwatch people, from Vishkar say they know you Hana and would like our assist to see who is behind the kidnappings as well"

People looked at eachother the tension leaving the room and he raised his hands 

"Thats all dismissed I would like everyone to resume training and be ready for battle we will look into the kidnappings as soon as possible"

People nodded and began getring up as Hana sighed of reief but the Winston called her over 

"Uh Hana "

He watched her nervously as she walked to the Monkey man their hushed voices, Hana now saluting to Winston. Jack looked her up and down as she was now at his side. He didn't like how quiet the girl was how she was able to retain that silence for only so long as he stopped their walking .....

"Whats going on?"

He questioned sadly he felt sad she was keeping something from him and that they both he felt they both were hurting 

"I have to go home..... There was an attack at the Meka Base 2 of my teams Mekas are in terrible shape, they need me, the .... The military can barely hold them off from the city "

She looked down she was obviously worried about her close friends he put a hand rubbing her shoulder as she looked up 

"Well then theres no way they'll lose especially with you going there " 

She gave a slight smile he saw that fear in her eyes the unsure feeling she felt, but he hugged her petting her hair gently closing his eyes taking in a deep breath he wouldn't be able to protect her 

"When are you leaving"

There was silent air but her arms squeezed along the lower part of his waist 

"A jet is going to be here soon to pick up me and my Meka and ... I feel this dread like something terrible is going to happen "

He understood her, the day the bomb was set on his hq he had a bad feeling yet... He brushed it off how foolish he was it cost him and his team their lives he ignored the young tracer too...... He trusted Hana so easliy now though and would comfort her in any way she was still young and a soldier badass returning to aid her country. 

Her com ringed slightly and she broke away clearing her throat slightly looking up at him putting her hands in her pockets 

"I need to go change "

She turned to walk away but he stopped her grabbing her wrist 

"I'll see you off, I'll wait for you "

She nodded and smiled as they walked to the dormitories in a comfortable silence his eyes were closed listening to her slightly hum quietly she waved to him as she went off to her room to gather her belongings 

She breathed in and out as her door whirred open and she grabbed a bag grabbing some clothes and putting on her headset now putting one foot inside the jumpsuit and then the other pulling it up and zipping it up grabbing the amour collar clipping it around her neck as her suir glowed a baby bright hue barely visible she saw herself in the Mirror as she turned looking at herself slinging her bag over her shoulder she looked at her attire grabbing her plasma pistol and clipping it to her bag she began slightly jogging when she saw soilder 76 talking to someone .... Ana ?

She hid herself but didn't know why, but she watched them, as she watched the old woman reach for his visor he slightly backed away ... She felt irratated what made Ana different he almost let her take off his mask she was quote un qoute was his age. He was Hanas age now Ana wasn't different in anyway, 76 was never close to anyone but she watched the woman walk away, Hanas eyebrows furrowed as she walked to the man, and he turned to her 

"Whaatt was that about?"

He looked away and now rubbing the back of his neck 

"She tried taking off my visor saying I looked familiar "

Hana was not stupid she knew everyone thought he was familiar that he sounded and his build looked familiar that he seemed like a ghost..... She stared him down as he backed up a little unsure to the girls intentions she wasn't going to push him yet maybe when she got back but then it hit her what ... What if she didn't come back ? What if just, what he seemed to notice her thoughts however wrapping her in a huge warm and endearing hug. He knew she was scared ... Unsure if he had it his way she'd stay or he'd go with her. He was back to petting her cute brown hair.

"Do you have t-"

She cut him off still keeping her head to his chest 

"Yes... I do" 

She always seemed so fearless on the battle feild always willing to take huge ammounts of damage to protect her teamates. He remebered seeing that news annoucement she defended her country all by herself a true hero but still a kid none the less but then he thought about his dream was she sleeping in the same bed with him? Why was she there? Did his dream do that on purpose ? What was their realtionship there?   
She called him handsome right but would she really think that? 

He felt Hana pull on him and he snapped out of his thoughts she showed him her wrist com the korea jet was there to pick her up. He sighed and followed her carrying her bag it makes sense she protects the world in overwatch, she recived a special extension from Winston himself but her home country made an agreement that the signs of the keishin warning she would immediately be brought back home to her original pink meka she had multiple designs of the meka mostly stored in the overwatch base they were both quiet ... Not knowing what to say 

She stepped in front of the jet the back opening a man running to greet her she shouted his name Day-something he looked at soilder a slight glare at the mysterious blonde man he didn't know as he hugged Hana they seperated and he ushered Hana onto the jet she stopped him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh I hate schooolll but happy halloween guys


	4. Greif

She ran To Jack who sat there he knew she would at least say bye right? She grabbed her bag from him. He noticed out the corner of his eye a crew of people were moving her Meka as she shouted at them to watch the paint. They both looked at each other now unsure what to say so she hugged him he closed his eyes hugging her too she looked up at him smiling 

"See you later old man"

He smiled widely messing up her hair 

"See you later young punk"

He paused his mask showed no emotion but his voice dark and worried 

"Be safe"

She rubbed the side of his arm giving him a reassuring look

"I will"

He messed with her hair yet again, giggling as she now jogged to her ship she watch the back half close seeing him wave she felt .... Scared ... 

"I'm not scared ..."

She told herself this yes but no, she was terrified. She walked up to the control area where Deahyun sat.

"The battle is still going on and we lost half our firepower ... They had a Meka on back up so its my own meka as of now to help, were going to take these guys out "

Hana clinging to the jets walls railings and looked at deahyun suprised 

"What you have your own meka?! They allowed you ?" 

He nodded steering towards the meka base Hana was shocked but felt a shiver run down her spine remembering her last encounter with the keshin the toll it took on her meka the toll on her, she shook her head

"1 hour or so to the Meka base "

Hana blinked bewildered 

"Holy shit how fast are we going?"

He turned to her 

"They said use the fastest thing to get to you, so I did" 

She nodded rubbing the sides of her arms 

"So who was the blonde guy in the mask?"

Hana glanced up away from her thoughts

"Soilder 76, hes a super soilder from America he was old until, an accidental experiment reversed his age "

Her best friend choked and laughed a little

"You sure hes young? And it was an accident?" 

He said nudging Hana as if she was trying to do something sinful she gasped and pushed him away 

"Oh my god I can't belive you Deahyun". 

They were just close cause she had been understanding to the soilder and wanted to help him and gather intel for Winston she slacked her arms, and sighed thinking more about Deahyuns remark when she heard him laughing 

"How bad is it?"

Deahyun turned to her his face in a scowl and brows furrowed 

"Overlords mech is totaled hes hurt pretty bad too, D.mon is messed up pretty bad too but she injured mostly her mech is fine the base however, the whole right sided's ceiling is gone and its collapsed."

He stopped looking up to see Hana's face obviously in shock and disbelief everyone in Korea thought they were untouchable and yet the Military had to hold off the Keishen at least till D.va can get there Deahyun nuged the korean 

"Told my mom I'd be home by the time this is over, wanna say hi?"

He smiled at her earning her smile in return 

"Yeah I miss your mom"

They remained silent for the rest of the ride at the Jet cruised at a fast altitude 

Soilder 76 waiting still at the air bay head in his hands brows furrowed he was so worried for Hana shes a young soilder going to fight a front on her home country. It's time to dig in on those missing cases he can't sit around and worry about her the whole time, but he knew he would in the back of his mind. 

When they arrived in Korea at the military bay Hana was breiefed about her friends conditions, and the meka base there were soilders on the front already 189 injured critically and .... 96 dead. Hana assured the Military Captian that she'd put a stop to this. Hana's Meka was checked and secured for her as she felt her rate aching speeding up a lump in her throat. She heard shouting as a man came running back from the front lines 

"Another wave! Another one!"

The Captian began shouting orders as he grabbed his own gun soilders putting on armour and jogging to the front lines. Deahyun pulled D.va's arm towards their Meka's, his Meka was a Mix of her's and D.mons his Meka had boosters like D.va but the Heavy Damage of D.mon's he explained to her how he had been working on it as He opened the hatch to his Meka putting on a head set Hana Climbed into her Meka testing her headset.

"Hey goof can you hear me?"

She smiled adjusting herself in the Meka as it powered up 

"Can hear you just fine Knuckle head" 

She laughed a little pushing the arm controls forward the metal thud of their Meka's as the Korean soilders Cheered. They were there, Hana was there, so much faith in her to stop the death tolls. Hana spoke through her mic as it projected, it began to sprinkle, rain.

"Me and my comrade Deahyun will front the Keishein in the water and stop its advance any stragglers will be left to you soilders"

They saluted her as the Captian nodded 

"Proced, Lieutenant Song you are clear for take off" 

She licked her lips pushing forward engaging boosters as Deahyun followed behind 

"Did you guys weaken the Keishen?"

Hana shouted through her head set the thunderous rain sounded like bullets hitting her Meka 

"Yes we at least did that, but theres no telling if it recovered"

Hana's brows furrowed 

"Song to base, Song to base, do you copy ?"

Hana and Deahyun still flew throttles forward. A crakle response came in clear 

"Read you loud and clear Ms. Song" 

Hana nodded she could hear it lightly begin to rain the drops rolling of her Meka.

"Are we getting close?"

Static then a respose 

"Yes, sixteen more clicks should-"

Deahyuns shout.through the headset inturpted the woman 

"HANA!" 

Relizing she had spaced out she barely managed to veer from the gigantic machine.

"Shit"

She cursed 

"Lt. Hana Song Proceeding to Engage with the target "

She turned her Meka Firing at the joint of its arm. For a second some fog cleared and she saw the Keishens eye glaring at her as it swung at her Meka barely missing she made a sharp turn to avoid. The gunfire it began firing at her as it released more mini robots flying to the near shore. 

"We have to take out the bay!" 

"Roger!"

The two flew their Meka's near the Bay where the robots had been prior, they both got closer firing micro missles at the robots. They weren't a threat but enough of them and there'd be trouble. Deahyun latched his Meka to the Keishens bay but he got out of his Meka.

"Deahyun what are you doing"

She saw him jog deeper hearing gunfire as Hana took out some of the bots trying to get near him 

"Planting a bomb so this thing can't release anymore" 

She Fired another round as a bot ramped into her Meka 

"Shit" 

On the screen popped up where it showed it had torn off a rig wing. It should be fine as long as the other one is still there 

"Alright done " 

She barely saw him get back in as the Keishen took another swing at her missing again but cause her Meka to rattle at the wind force. 

"Alright lets go up to the eye we have to grab its attention" 

"Roger"

Hana spoke through the headset. The duo began firing at the eye mechanic swinging at them with one arm. Their Meka's rattled against the hard wind and rain. She chewed her lower lip as a loud explosion could be seen from the bay they were at minutes before, Deahyun reporting what they had done.

"Deahyun to base. The mini bots are no more me and Hana are taking down the Keishen" 

Hana smiled as he launched micro missles at the front head panel as Hana steered flying dangerously close to its face but it did much more damage. The rain picked up speed as it poured down on them.

"Roger that, good luck soilder" 

Hana smiled this was in the bag 

Or it was that way

So quickly ... 

The screames and panick as the staticy crack came through the headset base wondering what the hell happened. 

The keishen Had lurched a huge swing Hana avoided it ..but Deayhuns Meka was grabbed she heard him curse and scream as his Meka crushed in the Keishens hand 

"Fuck!"

He screamed as Hana relentlessly fired at the hand yelling through her headset 

"Hana song to base we need a evac chopper Meka down Meka down"

Base responded 

"Roger that eta 2 minutes "

Hana gritted her teeth 

"Deayhun hold on!"

Her Meka rammed against the Keishen as she watch it release Deahyun.

"Deahyun when you hit the water deploy vest and use your light 'alright Hana I'm fine"

He was still concious good she didn't know how much damage the keishen had done as the chopper was able to get him out quickly Hana felt relived firing away at its eye.

The glass cracked and caved causing the huge robot to give and crash into the ocean with a huge wave. She breathed heavily 

"Hana song to base"

She sterred her Meka around towards the beach 

"Copy Hana?

'The Keishen is no more' 

Thank you"

Was all she got she smiled she knew people would praise her but most important she didn't fail and she felt good. 

When she arrived at base people cheered and hollered her name as the pink Banged up Meka landed on the beach Hana smiled and enjoyed their praise. A woman in a white coat walked over to Hana brows furrowed and Hana felt her heart sink 

"When we found him.... He Had a Peice of his Meka peircing through his side and he lost ... Too much blood... Ms. Song I am so sorry "

Hana collapsed to her knees no no she heard him say he'd be fine he promised they'd go see his mom after this. Her breaths came out shaky tears beginning to form streaming down her cheeks hyperventilating she clawed at her chest. Soilders knew of grevience some rubbed her back and shoulders but walked away. The rain still hadn't let up so she sat on the beach sobbing her whole body shaking as she cried out she felt like she wanted to scream but nothing came out her whole small body was soaked and shaking as she heard someone through the head set and helping her up holding her.

(Hana stayed to help rebuild korea for a week her friends made her stay for that week they knew how close she was to him but she made sure everyone knew he was the hero ... She didn't feel like one. During that week she hadn't showered she barely ate, she only ate when D.mon kinda forced her to. She now had purple circles under her eyes she was so drained) 

The girl sighed as she slung her bag on her bed taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. She finally decided to shower after all the funeral had just ended .. She didn't want to do anything to be perfectly honest. It broke Hana's heart to see Deahyuns mom in tears to see her friends grieve they all knew she was there, with him when it hapened . After all that was the source of her nightmares she felt a shiver run through her as she stepped into the showers heat the grime washing off her body but his voice the scream the keishen its all in her head. His scream when the keishen grabbed his Meka. Her nails dug into her scalp, hand begining to shake. She tried telling herself its not her fault he said he was fine how could she have known but yet it still kept her up at night. Made her not want to be herself anymore.

As she stepped out she was met with a foggy mirror. Yeah that felt right, nothing, and everything seeming like an illusion. Her brows furrowed as she wrapped a towel around herself. 

She left her room hair still wet, the Meka base was being rebuilt but there was still the cold Ocean winds blowing through the base, her foot steps echoed as she walked to the bay. Everyone from the Meka team was either on bed rest or up grading their Meka's. She looked into the bay where her Meka stood locked she glanced at the top of the Meka a huge gash running over it. She shivered looking away remembering his scream, his last words...... Her brows furrowed then her wrist com rang. 

"Hello?"

Hana looked away from her Meka paying attention to the call.

"Ms. Song we are waiting for you, your Meka will be taken care of but the Overwatch team would like you back"

She sighed 

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute"

She nodded and hanged up.. Yeah they would want her back, just put on a smile on she told herself no one will worry and everything will be great. She walked back to her room shivering as she grabbed her Baggage and pistol. She clipped it to her bag and threw her head set in the bag. 

She walked outside and to the landing pad, a man offered his hand helping her into the jet he smiled but she didn't smile back.

"Ms. Song I would like to thank you and your friend, I was able to see my wife and child again... Thank you"

The pilot said with a warm smile Hana didn't say anything, Deahyun died for her, and their country. What could she say? Why was it him? It should've been me ... Hana stared out the jet window, she watched as they took off.. Watched the Meka base and her country disapear before her eyes.

Jack didn't know how to feel the first week was fine for him. Oh of course besides the constant worry of if she was okay, if she was safe? If she was happy... That had been on his mind. The second week he could barely focus he thought he would hear her or just see a glimpse of her then she wouldn't be there. He sighed it's 11 pm and everyone began retiring to their rooms he sat in the mess hall, he sat there wait for her to respond to a message he sent. His worry spiked when she didn't answer, she didn't even open them. A ding came from his com and he began running to the bay. The message was short but it was very clear she didn't need a bunch of people she needed someone.   
(The messages) 

J: Hey song easy right?

J:Song you alright? What happened?

J:well the news says its good

J:I hope you're alright kid

(Just now)

H: Hey, I'm coming back. If ur not busy can you pick me up?

He didn't stop running until he was at the bay out of breath huffing. He looked up upon hearing the sounds of an engine as he saw in the distance a jet getting ready to land. 

When it did land he saw Hana's face through the jet window and, he watched a man help her out as she thanked him with a bow and took her bag. She sat there for a second in front of the plane, he opened his arms. She dropped her baggage and ran to him. She practically jumped on him, arms squeesing around his neck as he squeezed her waist 'she was here.' He told himself she was safe now. He felt her begin to shake and shiver, his shoulder became wet, he pet her hair holding her. He had a feeling something happened. 

"Shhh its alright kid"

She sniffled and cried into his shoulder as the jet took off leaving the two alone at the bay. 

When she finally stopped his whole shoulder soaked her looked at her. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head no rubbing her eyes. Now that he got a better look at her it looked like she hadn't slept in ages, and her eyes those honey pot eyes held so much built up sorrow. His brows furrowed petting her head he motioned her to start walking. It was silent she didn't cry anymore, he guessed she didn't want him to see her cry. He picked up her bag and jogged to catch up to her, upon reaching her room she took her bag. He put his hand on hers, causing her to look up at him in slight confusion.

"You going to be ok?"

He didn't want to push he just knew she was greiving and that he could help if she wanted it. She paused thinking about it. Head pressed against his chest. 

"Can"

She mumbled he let her word herself petting her hair.

"Can you stay, until I fall asleep?"

Yeah he could do that, having someone you could trust always helped with things like that. He opened the door both of them stepping into the room. Her room wasn't messy just cute pink stuff everywhere she took the bag from him amd set it down. She grabbed his arm and led him to her room in silence. She opened the door and gestured for him to sit, he did, pulling himself up onto the bed. She got on the bed laying her head on his thigh her face was turned to the side when he looked down at her. Her breathing was a little shaky as he pet her hair. Its a shame he'd have to wait to know what was wrong. 

Hana rembered seeing that familiar mask and blonde hair outside the jet window she felt something when she saw him she can't explain what. She felt like she had someone who wouldn't pry who would accept the silence and comfort her. Thats why she ran to him, its why she squeezed him. Its why she was laying her head down on his thigh. She trusted him, she just felt warm which made her want to stick near him. He made her feel, when she had been numb for the past few days seeing him was the first emotion in awhile. Relief yeah thats what she felt she closed her eyes breathing in and out. She felt herself drifting off to sleep one of his hands rubbing her arm the other petting her hair. 

Jack felt her breathing even out yeah she was asleep now. He waited a few minutes before lifting her lightly and moving himself, then laying her down and covering her. It was 11:44 pm now he looked at her peaceful sleeping face once more. Nothing bad will ever happen to her. He told himself, no matter what he was going to protect her. Maybe he felt something special for the girl but he was too old for that right? He closed her bed room door.

He opened his door, he stepped into room exhaling. Shes fine shes in her room safe and sound. Maybe he should've stayed with her in the room, he felt anxious in a way, he clipped off his visor and sanl into his bed falling alseep.

Hana woke up, but she couldn't move. Her eyes darted around her dark room, a shadow in the corner. She immediately shut her eyes she was shaking. She didn't know what it was but, there was suddenly a weight on her chest. Against her own judgement her eyes opened. She began crying, her eyes produced the tears but she couldn't move. It was Deahyun, well thats what it looked like. His face was bloodied, he wrapped his hands around her neck and began squeezing. He spoke but it was in a angry upset tone..

"I WOULD'VE BEEN ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU SONG" 

His fingers dug into her neck and she felt a burning pain, she couldn't breathe. She wanted to say sorry, tell him she wished it was her, that he deserved to live a hero. Yet she couldn't say anything as her best friend racked with hatred trying to kill her, she could never say how sorry she is. 

She shot up from her bed touching her neck gasping for air. She was alone, she felt that familiar lump in her throat, curling up into a ball. She felt small but his face the hatered. It felt so real. Like he was there, she would've been ok with him killing her. She wish the soilder had stayed just so her thoughts wouldn't eat at her. So she could wake him up and tell him, her thoughts wandered, eating at her. 

She didn't fall back asleep that night, she stayed up and sat there for hours.

When she got up she looked at the time. 

3:16 am

No one else from the Overwatch team knew she was there yet. Except him, she couldn't sleep, but should she really go and bother him? She is really tired. She sleepliy got up rubbing her eyes yawning and stumbling a little as she began walking to his room.

The night was chilly, and cold. She shivered, rembering the keishen battle. She felt kind of pathetic, an army woman going to someone for comfort. Mentally she scolded herself but yet she still continued walking to the mans room. 

She stopped in front of his door and lightly pressed her head against it letting out a sigh. Closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath she softly knocked, she waited. She knocked again and she heard shuffling around in his room and waited feeling kind of nervous. When the familiar visor appeared and blonde hair.

"Hana?"

He said groggy and tired looking down at her, she felt her brows furrowed she had to explain herself right? She felt tears building. No no no no she told herself he pulled her into his arms. 

"Shhhh its alright, you don't have to explain, I understand" 

He squeezed her petting her again and closed his door. She felt weak, he was someone she couldn't pretend around because he knew what she was going through. He knew the same pain and greif she felt right? She didn't cry, cause the feeling of comfort was more than enough to know that her best friend was a dream. He pulled her hand to his room as she followed a little unsure, he wouldn't do anything to upset her. 

"You can sleep in here, I'll go sleep in the living room okay?" 

He smiled at her she looked so sad and tired it made him hurt. He motioned her to sit on the bed, she did. He turned to leave but, she grabbed his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, bringing another update with inspiration I tried


	5. Pain of Blame

He paused, turned and looked down at her small hand and how it gripped his arm. His eyes looked at her. Through the scarce moonlight he could see her eyes, red from crying. Still they were a beautiful brown, and her silky toned skin.

"Hana?"

He questioned as she had not said a word she just grabbed him. She looked down now mumbling. 

"Don't go... Please"

He sighed, her voice cracked her breaths were ragged.

It'd be way to risky for him to take his visor off,

but it would hurt his face like hell in the morning if he didn't.

"Okay"

That's all he said as Hana scooted near the wall and waited for him to get on the bed. Just so she could feel safe. She curiously watched him clip off the mask that hid who he was. His blonde hair glimmered in the moonlight, she couldn't see his face clearly though as the shadows were casted along his face.

She chewed her lip, and flipped to her side so her body was to the wall. Its just another night its like a sleepover she told herself. Yeah sure that's all it was. She felt the bed sink as his weight was greater than hers and her back was now against his chest. He felt that it would be uncomfortable for her, he tried getting up while softly speaking near her ear.

"Hana I could always go sleep-

She cut him off mid sentence 

'This makes me feel safe...'"

He understood, he small back cuddled to his broad chest, everything was just quiet as he felt himself drifting into a slumber.

Morning broke and the brunette sat up and looked around, she was alone in the bed currently. A small yawn escaped her mouth as her arms raised above her head stretching. She sighed rubbing her eyes.

The bedroom door was open and she wandered out, feet shuffling hand trailing along the cream colored wall, she stood near the entrance of the hall. Solider was sitting on a couch flipping through his com reading things. She watched not wanting to disturb the man.

It was a few minutes before he noticed her through looking up to go to a different web page he met her eyes. He then set down the holographic com he was reading on.

"Hey"

His brows knitted together, looking at her patting the spot next to him. She did not sit next to him but rather go to the door and out. The man lazily stood up and followed peeking out his door seeing her figure leave the hallway. 

He felt his heart pick up its pace worrying for her, something was wrong. 

She had only stopped when she reached the mess hall, she stood there as the sun began to peak into the windows casting a shadow behind her. Hesitantly he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged on it. She turned her head but her whole body facing away from him. 

"I don't..."

She trailed off 

"I know"

He swallowed dryly pulling her in for a hug, it was heart breaking to see her like this. Though yet in front of everyone she wouldn't dare act like this. She would deem herself weak asking for help, but he was more than happy to give it to her.

He pulled away hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them. 

"Hungry?"

He asked while moving a bang away from her red face. She was crying, her lip formed into a pout as her bottom lip trembled, her eyes trying to hold back from more tears spilling. She nodded a slight yes.

He tugged her into the mess hall letting her sit down as he went into the kitchen tying an apron around his neck then his waist his eyes wandered to where she sat, arms folded on the table head laid down hiding her face in her arm. 

There was a tug there, he noted to himself.... 

Hurt

Jack knew he could only be there for the girl he understood but.... She was mad at herself... Hana thought she could save him she could have if she hadn't trusted him... How did he stay calm while loosing blood..? 

She took a shaky breath as she heard the stove click on and heard the Soldier going through the fridge. She stood up, walking away from the kitchen and slowly treading to the simulation. 

"What am I doing..." 

Hana asked herself while connecting her com to the interface of the sim, and there it was, there she was ..... With Deahyun as the troops wished them luck. This almost feeling like a movie as she watched it play out their Mekas flying through the air firing at the keishen. She watched it again, watched her best friend get grabbed. She watched his Meka get crushed his scream piercing through the simulators speakers. 

Hot tears rolled down Hana's face, she began sniffling attempting to wipe away her tears. 

"Sad huh?"

There he was again .... His voice.

"You know Hana you could join me.. We could die hero's together" 

She looked at his face his bloodied face as he held a hand out to her. Tear rolling down her face as she shakily took a step back. His face contorting into anger the further she stepped away.

He took a step toward her 

"Am I not good enough now? Tell me Hana is it cause I'm dead ? Even though you get praise while I lie under the earth?"

He paused as Hana took another step away. Looking up at her and he began laughing. 

"Tell me Hana, you always wanted to be number one did you not ?"

He mocked stepping closer

"To beat everyone no matter the cost, how selfish are you?"

The figure questioned beginning to laugh as Hana shook her head and screamed collapsing near the floor. 

"NO!!" 

She sobbed shaking her head no vigorously

'Its not my fault

Its not my fault

Its not my fault

Its not

Its not 

Its not my fault' 

She curled into herself trying to to blame it on her was an incredibly hard task for her to not do. It did feel like her fault the apparition stood above her shaking his head.

"You're weak Song"

He spoke voice laced with hate, slowly he dissolved into the air around them. She sighed shakily, brows knitted together. 

Then a loud clank from the opposite room outside the sim her head bolted up staring the direction of the other room. She stood up quietly tip toing over to where she heard the clank..

She was puzzled something fell over but that shouldn't be why it randomly fell over. She picked up the stapler and stack of papers. A voice the was unrecognizable interrupted her clean up.

"Been here all along"

Then darkness for Hana, Sombra had hit the girl with the but of gun and now looked over her body. Baggy clothes probably pajamas she tapped the bud in her ear to hear bosses voice. 

"What Sombra".

The voice growled

"Its done easy, the turrets will be back up soon if I don't have an extraction"

Sombra stated with need while beginning to hog tie the girl bounding her arms behind her and her legs together. She didn't know how long the girl would be out for but she had to get the target out of the base without raising an alarm. A crackly response then came from her boss.

"Were on our way to pick you up" 

He stated quite plainly and the purple haired girl smiled 

"Awh come on Gabbee lighten up I got her easliy and there was no alarm raised" 

She heard him grumble about something and she cackled while picking the small malnourished girl up. Sombra was surprised for how light she was. 

To the oblivious Jack in the Kitchen began setting their plates pour some orange juice into two cups. He turned around and was shocked to not see the girl and sighed as he began shouting her name, he pulled up the com contacts and heard the familiar ringing, upon following it he stumbled into the sim to see her com playing the endless loop of that day. He scowled at the sound of the scream and stopped the sim, he looked around not seeing Hana made his heart skip a few beats. Brows knitted and palms growing sweaty he checked the next room. Things were scattered everywhere, no where is she, the mess didn't matter where was she. 

He checked security cams scrolling through them he noticed they were frozen however; but through the cameras he could hear a chopper. He began sprinting to where the camera was he panted the sounds growing louder then he notice the black chopper, the Talon symbol, and Hanas small body being handed over to a man, Reaper, a girl who handed her over hopping up into the chopper. He sprinted faster in hopes of catching it.

"HANA!" 

He screamed only to hear some sort of commotion as the small tanned girl looked back. Then to see the chopper take off in the distance. Jack cursed himself and at the world... Hadn't Hana been through enough..? Why ... Why was she being kidnapped now? And he did nothing about it ......

He paused clipping off his visor 

"DAMN IT!"

He yelled chucking it at the floor pulling on his hair in frustration. Tapping his foot and then pulling up his com, Overwatch needed to be notified.

'You couldn't protect her'

His mind scolded him .... Ate at him

'Shes going to be tortured and you can't do anything'

He shook hid head as the com began to ring, he clipped his mask back on as Winston appeared.

"Soldier?"

He paused looking down

"There's been a kidnapping, Talon took Hana from base...."

Winston looked shocked then he heard commotion from the com, probably everyone expressing worry. 

Probably wondering how the Soldier could have been so careless. 

'It is your fault'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY Ya'll must of thought I died 😂   
I am sorry not updating I have had a lot of writers block and just I've been realllyyyy bussyy since christmas. To top it off my phone deleted the chapters I had previously wrote sooo :/ had to re writeee. 
> 
> Also sorry its shorterrrrr


	6. She doesn't deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkaayy so there like a hint of a rape here it doesn't aactually happen buttt if your un comfortable with that just fore warning.

It was a blur 

Voices that weren't recognizable, and her body constrained.

Upon opening her eyes again she was tied to a chair. Alone, in a cold dark room. 

Hana struggled against the chain restraints that bound her to this chair.

Suddenly a light flicked on and she could see her reflection. 

' Probably one way mirrors'

The brunette thought while trying her best to look around. She began rocking the chair back and forth when a door clicked open. 

Inside walked a man with a black cloak, a white mask. As his footsteps echoed with each step in the small room a black type of smoke followed his footsteps a gloved hand clawed and ran across the back of the chair.

"What do you want?"

Hana spat at the man, glaring at him as he now looked down at her tapping his foot. His voice however when he spoke was grainy, low, almost sounding demonic. 

"Your an asset, not only to Overwatch and to Korea as well."

He paused then resumed his stroll to walking around Hana 

"So many people would kill or pay a ridiculous amount to keep you safe"

He stopped at the back of her chair both of his large hands on her shoulders whispering in her ear.

" so don't be difficult "

He pulled away about to walk out of the room 

"Wow..."

Hana started causing the man to turn around.

"How pathetic does your organization have to be, kidnapping people who have families? Kidnapping Officials"

He walked back to her leering over her

"Really its pathetic I'd rather be killed than be a so called asset to your pathetic organization."

She watched him reach into his cloak, pulling out a massive shot gun and holding it to her temple. She glared at him through his mask she saw his finger inching to the trigger.

"Gabe!"

Hana looked to see the door opened and a purple haired woman walk in giving the man a look. 

"No killing hostages"

The short tanned woman said while moving his gun from her temple.

"She has a mouth like yours"

The man growled and with a swish of a turn he left the room. The girl examined Hana's face and nodded.

"Sorry about him, boss is always cranky,

The woman paused pulling up a purple keyboard and opening a screen.

"Sorry for the Kidnapping buttt he said we needed someone of a huge image. Now to figure out who the hell he is...."

Hana was confused about the girl, was she talking to Hana or herself? Hana chose to stay quiet when the purple head woman turned to look at her. Then pulled up a photo in front of Hana.

"Him, Who is he?"

Sombra said showing a picture of a familiar blonde hair and that jacket. It was Soldier 76 yet she gritted her teeth looking away as Sombra flicking through the photos the Overwatch base cameras had set up previously. He was there in almost everyone, one when she pinned him the first time he changed, when they walked to the mess hall to eat supper, and when she did get back to the base. 

The latina smiled. Hana looked away from the photos as the small woman crouched on the balls of her toes.

"Sooo?"

Hana shook her head.

"I don't know anything about him..."

She trailed realizing that's she didn't know anything about Soldier. Her purple locks swayed as she stood up and the small woman made a subtle clicking noise with her mouth and tapped her foot. Hana watched her small finger tap her bottom lip. Her eyes trailed back to staring at Hana.

"That really is troubling, especially since you two seemed so close"

She stood up, then opened the door and walked out of the room, closing with a click and beep behind her. 

Hana looked up at the blinding bright light of the room. She wondered if they were looking for her. If they had any clues on how to get her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment taking in a deep breath and remembering his voice, the Soldiers voice with a sigh.

It felt weird being alone at the watchpoint now, he had almost gotten used to her being near. 

Head in his hand that rested on his knees. With his foot tapping he felt some kind of burning. 

Was it anger? Hate? Hurt? Disappointment?

He pulled at his blonde hair closing his eyes shakily breathing. 

After the com call was finished Winston stated that he would break the news to the rest of the team and he would send some of the group home to help him locate her.

All this because he didn't keep an eye on her. 

The door opened with a click and bang causing her to look up. The Latina woman entered the room with a tray. 

"Okay so I'm sure you can feed yourself, but if I catch you trying escape I'll have to tell boss-"

She paused and threw something outside the room. 

"And we know you don't want that"

She set the tray down on the floor and walked around the back of the chair unlocked her binds. Hana pulled them to her chest and rubbed her wrists, they ached. She looked up and she smiled then she vanished. Hana sighed, picking up the tray and shoveling a spoon full of rice in her mouth. 

The taste was bland. She felt herself getting worked up and she shook trying to not cry as the lump in her throat became harder to control. 

Sombra walked through Talon Halls having to send the un-traceable email for Hana's ransom. She was intrigued by Hana's relationship with the mysterious man. Who was he? Why were there no files? Just recent photos of the two when she was assigned this mission. She sighed in frustration. Some dirt would be nice and interesting to add to the mix. She slid her door open and sat at her desk pulling up her purple keyboard chewing her lower lip thinking how to start this. 

'This will be easier if you abide by our rules, 25,000 to anony.mus74@bit.com' 

She sighed doing these all day all the time was quiet boring but overwatch was still underground and the ambassadors and officials of the countries didn't know what to do. She then finished the letter.

'We all know how precious Hana is your organization and to Korea, it'd be a shame if something unfortunate happened' 

She then scanned her web pulling up an overwatch email, lena.oxton@umi.com'

She then hit send and slouched back into her chair pulling up the photos and stared at the one she had gotten when Hana returned to the base and she ran to him and they hugged and squeezed each other. She zoomed in on the picture and she had her face buried into his jacket and there was a dark patch. She was crying. She then pulled up another tab on recent korea news. 

Headlines previously stated a funeral for a fallen soldier, images popped up as she scrolled through them and Hana had attended the funeral. She read the description.

'Young Star Hana Song saved Korea with the help of her best friend and comrade Daehyun. Sadly the soldier did not make it, he died on the evac to the hospital as Hana Song finished off the keishen.'

She huffed, damn, this is why Sombra preferred not getting attached to people. They die to easily or they betray you. She tapped her foot standing up and turning her lights off. Maybe she could help in a way, Sombra knew the feeling of loss and almost felt like she could relate to this girl. 

Hana left her tray by the door it was half empty, she hated that she was foolish enough to get caught. She closed her eyes, head tilted to the ceiling. 

The metal door opened with a click, causing her to look at the door. Great, the purple haired girls boss. The one who looked like an edgy teen. She then closed her eyes again when she heard footstep grow closer to her. 

She looked up at the man. He crouched down on the balls of his toes, very much in her personal space.

"What?"

Hana asked, not enjoying his presence. 

He scoffed a metal glove moved to touch her face. She flinched away from the cold metal claws. 

"Hmm"

He studied her face touching her face and felt her hair. She moved away to the side to where he followed. She had no idea what he was doing but she didn't like it one bit. 

"Would it be different if it was him?"

He asked voice threatening and low. She looked confused. Slightly trembling.

"What? W-who?"

He stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her up. She hissed in pain as his metal gloves dug into her arm small bits of blood seeping out of her skin. 

He then threw her on the bed, she scrambled till her back was against the wall. She began panicking, heart racing. The man move her again so that she was laying down in front of him, quickly pinning her arms above her with one of his hands.

His other hand trailing down her hips. She felt tears fall down her face, she screamed and kicked as he tried keeping her pinned down. 

"What do you want !?"

She yelled through tears his mask looked up to meet her eyes.

"An answer"

The man growled, .

Hana was stumped what answer? She felt disgusted as his knee dug into the bed to keep her legs apart his hands trailing to feel her up. Hana kept screaming, kicking, anything to get her from this mans grip. Then he spoke again.

"Would this be different if it was him?"

Hana couldn't answer who was him? Why was he doing this?

She cried as his breath trailed along her neck. 

"Stop please!"

Hana sobbed realizing her kicks were in vain. All that went through her head was that she was going to be raped, used by a man who kidnapped her for money.

Suddenly she heard the metal door burst open and the man was yanked off her and thrown beside the bed to the floor. 

It was a blur to Hana as she tried looking at what was happening in front of her. The two blurred by her tears. The same purple haired latina from earlier was yelling at her boss who sat on the floor. Hana watched as the woman gestured to her heard her voice shaking with rage.

"Get out Reaper" 

Hana pressed her back against the wall. Shaking, small hands clawed at her forearms and she folded her fore arms placing her head in them as her knees curled into her chest. The metal door closed with another click.

Hana jumped feeling arms enclose her.  
She was being hugged?

She looked up red faced at the woman who had a kind expression. 

"I'm sorry, he's never done anything like that before.."

The woman said as Hana shook her head. 

"And About your friend that died..... It wasn't your fault,.... I've been there before..."

Hana stopped crying for a mere second, why was this woman comforting her? Why did she stop that man?

"I ... I "

Hana choked out. The woman looked up to the corner of the room and placed her hand on the wall, the wires on the wall glowed purple as she powered down the camera. She hugged Hana tightly. 

Hana felt shocked more than anything.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Boss pushed the line for trying to pull that shit. It'll take me 2 to 3 days to get things prepared."

Yes money for Talon was important but Sombra was heavily against rape and reaper abusing hostages. So she has to at least get Hana out. 

Hana nodded hugging the girl back. Sombra then got off the bed and picked up the tray by the door. 

When Sombra left the room moira was waiting for her with a disapproving expression.

"What happened?"

She questioned tapping her foot.

"Reaper tried raping a hostage"

Moira stopped and stared at Sombra questioning as if she should believe her.

"I don't see why its that bad. Its his choice"

Sombra felt herself getting pissed, regardless that doesn't not make him touching Hana against her will okay. She gritted her teeth.

"Will all respect that does not make it okay."

With those words she walked down the hall as Moira turned leaving to go to her lab. 

Sombra ran her hand through her hair. Dumped the tray in the kitchen. Then returned to her room. 

She sat in her chair and began typing an email. Her own anonymous email.

'Dear Overwatch, 

I work with Talon on a occasion but I do not approve of what they're doing I am returning Hana and betraying my own organization in 3 days. I do not need anything it will take me 3 days to hack and get the security films down without Talon raising any red flags. I will drop Hana off at one of the base chopper lands. '

She sent the email to the same Lena email and began pulling up various types of cameras around their base this was going to be easier than she thought. Sombra felt that Hana had gone through enough bullshit for the past few weeks, and she was putting an end to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee


	7. An emotional return

Its a "simple" power outage.

The latina knew that once they discovered what she had done she would be on their hit list. She could hide, that was her speciality. She kept her mind set on getting Hana out, maybe she wanted this more due to the fact she could relate to her. She shook herself from her thought studying her screen and breathed a final breath clicking the button.

Everything went down with a large shoum noise it was hard to describe but Sombra had gotten to shut out all power. There would be no evidence if they suspected it was her.

She cloaked herself and heard multiple voices clammoring to the black out occurance she heard Moira attend to everyone to calm themselves. She picked up her pace and finally arravied at Hana's room the whole halls darkened she creaked the door open.

"Hana" 

She whispered loudly she heard a creak and saw the girl emerge from the bed curiously. Sombra revealed herself and handed Hana a coat she looked confused and examined the material, she was going to explain what it did when she heard voices. She then ushered the girl to put it on.

"It turns you invisible just click the button hurry" 

Hana complied and she dissapeared in a purple flash. Sombra creeked the door shut and disappeared beside the girl she touched Hana's hand revealing herself, she mothed the words for Hana hoping shed understand.

'Follow me, no one else can see us unless we bump into them'

Hana nodded slowly and the two began their journey. Slowly they walked throught the halls squeezing past people. Then finally, the small chopper she uncloaked and began starting the chopper up, Hana uncloaked and sat in the chopper. 

As quietly as they made their way there, they also had a quiet departure. Hana stared down at the base of Talon that was completely blacked out. 

Shame....

Hana thought about it rubbing her forearms. These people , they were cruel.

Her eyes closed and she laid in the chopper.

"Thank you"

Hana managed to mumble out. Then her brain thought about the womans boss,

'Would it be different if it was him?'

Digust ran through her remembering the stupid horase voice, rembering his grip on her. She was trembling, she rubbed her wrist closing her eyes. She was still unsure about why the purple haired girl was doing this when she kinapped her in the first place.

Maybe she pitied her.

She closed her eyes turning on her side. Licking her lips that had become very dry, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

He sat in the hangar waiting for the chopper with Lena, Mei, and Luciò. He didnt know where to begin... There were so many frequent kidnappings in such a weird spanneded time, and some how no witnesses.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, where ... Then the loud sound of a jet took over his mind. He looked up to see Lena landing the jet inside the hangar. As soon as it had landed Lena came out of the jet blinking in a hurry and flustered grabbing her com to show him something.

"Sir! i uh recived this"

She said clicking through her coms till the email popped up. Jack scanned the email. Short not detailed and straight to the point. Money demands for Hana. 

"Mei"

He said voice almost cracking, he swalloed dryly.

"Can you trace this?"

Mei studied the email and Lució perked up. 

"I Know those people! Or at least one of the company chair holders...'

He paused tapping his lip with his index finger, brows furrowed. 

'I can talk to them and work something out I'm sure" 

He stated and ushered Mei to the Mess Hall. 

Jack paused thinking to himself, 

How was he of any help?

Maybe thats why Winston had sent part of the group home. Lena then approached Jack.

"I have to leave back to the rest of the team.... '

She paused looking off at the jet.

'Unless sir if you need assistant, Winston asked me to keep an eye on you."

Of course that Ape would worry about his teamate being by himself at base. Or perhaps he knew of the self destructive behavior that he could inflict. Whatever what Winston had decided they were at base and he could aid in anyway he could to locate Hana.

Even later that same day, near sunset hours Lena was shouting for him as he sprawled out enormous ammounts of information about all the kidnappings Talon could have partaked in. When the Cadet blinked to the mess hall

"76! Here! I don't know if this means anything but I received this email not to long ago.."

She paused digging out her com. She set it in front of him on the table, he then called for Lució and Mei to come to his table as they had a laptop among a few other things on a different table. They sat around the table as Lena pulled up the latest email. Lena's brows furrowed as she stared at the email. Jack could only feel disbelief and maybe hope. Three days, it wasnt long but to the Overwatch hangar. He tapped his foot.

"Alert Winston"

Lena saluted him and Mei and Lució resumed their work, Lució now on the phone with the bit coin company. He picked up a news article, he swear almost in the background he could see a man with a white mask.

'Interesting....'

Winston still issued a research on Hana and the other offical kidnappings. Yet it had been three days, and the day was coming to a close. He began feeling foolish and regretted many things. 

" un known aircraft detected"

He heard through Athena's loudspeakers, he mentally noted that the turrets were awake probally scanning the aircraft. He paused, however.... Could it be? Lena blinked in a hurry down to the mess hall looking at the soldier questioning if he heard it too. 

"Was that Athena??" 

The cadet questioned, he nodded in return. They both rushed outside as Lena questioned Athena where the aircraft was heading.

"South Hangar"

Athena responded and Lena blinked over as fast as she could the Soldier following with a swift sprint. 

"Athena! Allow the chopper to land" 

Athena responded with a hum as the two listened to the distant clanks of the hangar. When the two arrived the chopper had already taken off, and in the hangar stood the small brunette girl. When she turned he felt a sense of familiarity. Hana turned her head to him, her arms rubbing her upper arms. Once again he held arms out for her. 

She ran to him, almost tackling him in a hug. Her arms tightened around his neck squeezing her breathing rapid and her whole body trembled as he buried his head into her neck, this warmth he never wanted to end. The warmth and safe sensation he felt when hugging her. 

The feeling of ease 

Completely forgetting Lena, the cadet cleared her throat. Hana looked up and broke away from her hug tears tugging at her eyes. 

Lena held out her arms and laughed as the pair spined in a hug.

"Oh Hana I'm so glad you're okay, I didnt think that person who sent the email would keep their word!"

Lena said holding Hana's face with both her hands tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Hana smiled, a few days had felt more like forever. Then Hana looked to the soldier, standing arms folded blonde hair an absolute mess there was another tug when she stared. The way the sun framed him and his hair practically glowed in the sun. She felt a burning sensation from deep within her, a feeling of intense butterflies.

She pushed it off. Its just the lighting but the question piqued in her head.

'would it be different if it was him?'

She thought for a second when Lena rambled on then Hana was hugged again my Mei and Lució. She snapped from her thoughts and hugged the pair as the exclaimed and expressed their worry. 

"I'm so glad you're okay"

Mei said squeezing the girl, then pulled Lució into the hug as well.

"Man Hana, you gave us all a scare"

Lució said hugging her as Lena began to call Winston hopping the situation hadn't escalated scince they left. Soldier 76 stood apart smiling, but he knew something had happened her wrists were bruised. Whoever hurt her would regret it, no one and he means no one will hurt her. He grabbed her wrist gently pulling her aside as Lena began talking to Winston with Mei and Lució. 

"What happened?"

He wanted an answer even if it meant pressuring her a bit. 

"Hana"

He paused, she was standing in front of him her dantiy hands being examined by him. She had her head down looking and away. Carefully, one of his gloved red hands reached to cup her face and tilt her head to look up at him. Her Honey brown eyes looked as if she was going to cry. He huffed a breath through his nose brows furrowed. Then so comfortingly she placed her hands on his arm the hand that held her face and she smiled closing her eyes snuggling to the warmth of his gloved hand. She felt safe and that nervous butterfly feeling deep inside herself stirred but she pushed it off. 

He felt shocked when he saw her snuggle to his arm. Yet he felt warmth when she smiled and rubbed her face against his hand. 

Comforting

"Hana, what happened....."

He asked concerned, only to have her look down again and sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah creativity


	8. Tugs

She shook her head. 

A step forward, her head in his chest.

He gently wrapped his arms around her small frame squeezing her lightly. Letting her know that he's got her. 

She shook her head and choked out.

"I, "

She paused taking a deep breath.

"He tried, "

Jack felt himself beginning to grow angry, a boiling pot of water, yet he sweetly asked Hana trying to get her to open up more. 

"Hana, who?"

She looked up at him, eyes close to tears.

"I want to know who's ass do I have to kick"

She let out a shaky breath

"His names, Reaper... That's-"

She looked away nails digging into her fore arms.

"He touched me and tried to go further..."

The brunette trailed off looking to the outside area of the hangar. Jack was almost shaking himself, a little more than enraged.

"Hana,"

He said grabbing her attention

"He'll pay"

She hugged him tightly

"I missed you"

He squeezed her tightly around her waist. As he breathed in he could smell almost a metal like substance. Then she looked up at him and down at her hand then looked up at him again.

Hana decided to do it, the it being to grab his hand and lightly squeezed it. She couldn't see his face but his words were enough to tell he was flustered.

"Uh Ha- Song why are you?"

She just smiled and then let go and walked over to Lena telling her something. The British woman nodded as Winston and Hana greeted each other exchanging information on where she might've been held. 

Jack stood in the hangar almost dumbfounded, flustered, and confused.  
Why did she? Why would she squeeze his hand like that?

He shook himself from his thoughts, walking over to Lena.

"Would you mind helping me cook supper Lena?"

She perked up nodding, then explaining to Winston why she had to go .

Jack almost felt as if he had his head in the clouds as he and Lena walked off to the cafeteria.

The steps almost felt surreal.... Was she really back ? Did she really do that? Why is this bothering him so much?

"You alright love?"

The girl was walking in front of him one eyebrow raised questionably hands behind her back he stammered snapping out of his daze.

"I uhm yeah I was just thinking about dinner"

She smiled and returned walking to his side.

"Orr Miss Song?"

He swallowed dryly.

Was he that obvious? 

He was glad to have that visor to hide the fact that his cheeks were beet red. He was too old... His thoughts stopped he's not old anymore but his mind feels stuck there... Yet here he is blushing like a school boy would over a cute girl.

"You know.... Now that you're young your voice is really familiar but yet.... I can't place it, kinda like a forgotten memory"

She trailed on but that stuck with him.... Not only was she curious about the relationship he had with Miss. Song but now she was suspicious that he is someone she used to know. He cursed himself, shes too smart for her own damn good. 

"I'm just kiddin Mr. 76"

She said slapping him on the back and walking to the fridge. 

He blinked realizing that they were in the cafeteria. Maybe she was just kidding... Or maybe she stopped pressing cause he was quiet.

Lena opened the fridge and smiled 

"What's on the menu boss?"

Hana watched the pair walked away. His hair was so bright and vivid. The tug again...... That butterfly feeling again.

She licked her lips and treaded carefully to her room shredding herself of the clothes she had worn those couple of days turned the shower to a burning heat. 

This grime, the memories of that place...

She stepped into the shower and began getting her head wet.

Then felt a wave of disgust washed over her. Remembering that feeling where she had no control, no power. 

She shuddered .

No no no 

Don't think about it she told herself, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't help remembering her best friend. 

The tears came rolling down. 

No

No

She didn't want to feel like this again. 

Please stop thinking....

She didn't stop thinking her head kept racing filled with guilt, disgust, and fear. She fell sitting in the shower sobbing nails digging into her forearms clawing at herself as she cried out. 

She felt pathetic..... 

weak...

She lost track of time a stared at the tile wall for a bit of time not caring her fingertips were wrinkled not caring her skin had turn pink from the hot water. She didn't care until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

A rough but kind voice... A voice she likes

"Hana? Are you okay? You've been in there for almost 2 hours."

She blinked 2 hours... She quickly stood up putting shampoo in her hair and washed her body, another knock.

She didn't hear what he said just quickly tried to finish the shower. She was rinsing herself off when she heard a click and then her name.

"Hana..? Are you alright?"

She jumped that was Soldier 76?

"I uhm yeah just rinsing off sorry I spaced out and....."

She trailed off and then heard the door close. She felt embarrassed. Would he have peaked? No he's a gentleman, right?  
Why would she even think he would peak?! What's wrong with me!?

She thought while scrubbing the rest of the shampoo out of her scalp.

She quickly turned off the water and towel dried herself quickly striding across the pink designed gamer room to her dresser. She grabbed some calf length pajama pants and tank top and threw them on the bed. She grabbed some underwear and a sports bra and quickly threw them on, then slid on the pants and squirmed into the tank top. When she stepped out of her room the notorious soldier 76 was standing across the hall leaning on the wall. 

He stood up and pulled something from his pocket.

"Your new com.. Winston deactivated and erased the other one in case it was damaged or hacked. "

She smiled and placed the com into her pockets

"Thank you.."

He made a motion with his head and began walking down to the cafeteria. She followed a little slower and in turn he slowed down to match her pace. As the reached outside it was more windy than Hana thought it would be, she couldn't help but shiver and attempt to rub her hands for some warmth. Then she was completely warm she looked over her arms. 

A jacket...

Not just any jacket. It was the Soldiers. She looked up at him. No expression... Cause of that stupid mask but was he paying attention to her? He did go check on her so he cares about her right?

Hana leaned against his arm for a second and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Thank you " 

He cleared his throat

She couldn't place why he was so warm but she wasn't complaining and the coat smelled so good she couldn't tell anyone why she just ado-. No she shook her head. Hana smiled warmly and looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"You're not getting this back."

She heard him sigh but then he laughed.. He laughed and it was rough but hearty he shook his head looking down at the smaller girl.

"Fine by me kid.."

She felt frustrated by that word

"I'm not a kid.... And you're not that old anymore"

And in that moment they stared at one another the Soldier leaned down a little and placed a hand on her hair the ruffled her hair a bit while grinning.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Hana blinked her cheeks dusted a light pink as they walked the rest of the way in silence to the cafeteria

Upon walking in Hana noticed Lena perk up then blink to her and gave her a look up and down. Then smirked at Hana with a knowing look. Hana's face turned pink against her will as she looked up at the soldier and spoke in a cheery tone

"Hana's food is ready"

With that she blinked back over to Mei and Lució Jack gently pulled Hana along to a table and grabbed her hand pulling her to a round table.

"Here Me and Lena made this fresh, although she reheated it when I went to go check on you"

She felt a guilty but fluttering tug from within her.

"Soldier....."

She said softly while looking up at him. He smiled warmly behind his visor and rubbing his hand against her shoulder. 

Hana sat down and he sat next to her smiling behind his visor as she shoveled some of the spaghetti into her mouth 

"Hmmm"

She groaned a little at first he thought she didn't like it but then she spoke

"How'd you make it taste so good?"

She questioned and he perked up.

"Well what I did with the meat balls was I added a little-"

Lena glanced over and saw the Soldier talking to Hana making hand motions to her and she nodded paying close attention. 

She chewed her lip its not that it bothered her. Its the fact that she didn't know Soldier 76 fully. Could he really be trusted with Hana?

Hana smiled nodding as he finished his instructions.

"I think I'll just let you have a hands on experience next time I make them"

She nodded smiling finishing the last of her spaghetti.

"That would be more fun".

She smiled up at him and out of the corner of her eye noticed Lena looking over. She didn't make anything of it and stood up with the soldier, he took the plate from her and set it in the cafeteria sink. Then without saying a word to one another she realized she had followed him to his room. She only noticed when she stepped inside.

"Oh sorry I probably should..."

She trailed off looking at the door and Jack spoke up.

"Stay"

She felt surprised, he had never been outspoken like that before it made her stop and look at him but she was curious.

"Why..?"

He cleared his throat and took a step towards her and she mimicked his movement and met him half way. He didn't know what he was doing yet exactly. She was just as confused as him.

He felt clouded almost as his hand reached to cup her face and she leaned into it she snuggled her face against his gloved hand, in a haste he withdrew his hand confusing Hana and stripped his hands of the gloves. He faced her again tossing the gloves aside his bare hand caressed her soft face his thumb against the upper part of her cheek rubbing small circles. Her eyes closed humming.

"I want to make sure you can sleep."

Her golden dark honey golden eyes opened and met his.

"Okay, "

Her expression softened, and his arms wrapped around to hug her. He gave her a tight squeeze around her neck and her tiny arms snaked around his waist giving him a squeeze.

He breathed in deeply brows furrowed, maybe he's not to old after all. Maybe

Just maybe

Lena watched the pair walk off and then turned back to the small group. 

"Okay what's your guys opinion?"

Mei curiously looked up Lució kept working on the laptop.

"Opinion?"

Lena nodded and cleared her throat.

"The old man is young again and has been around her 24/7 what are the chances they're a pair?".

Mei tapped a pen against her lip thinking 

"Maybe"

Lució groaned as she kept talking about the topic and Mei interrupted Lena.

"Lean uhm Lució has feelings for Hana..."

Lena covered her mouth and looked guilty

"Oh my love I'm sorry they just got so close so fast."

He shrugged and continued working.

Lena picked up their dishes feeling guilty and tossed them in the sink, then grabbed a sponge and pumped it with dish soap then began washing the plates..


	9. Stay

Jack carefully pulled a noodle from the pot and squished it in his hand. He hummed to himself, not quite done.

The oven began a loud beep signaling the meatballs were done. He felt the Cadet Blink past him to get them out. 

"Soooo how exactly are you young again? Sorry Doctor Z never fully explained."

He paused and glanced up at her then back down at the boiling pot.

"Well I owed her a favor, and the serum she was making backfired."

He heard her questionable hum.

"The original goal was to enhance body repair on the battle field. Make it faster; more reliable."

Tracer the spoke up 

"So the type of heal that could do a recall?" 

He nodded taking another noodle and squishing it. Finally they were done. 

Lena had already set the tray down and was now setting five bowls down on the counter top as Jack drained the pasta. 

The Cadet hummed to herself wondering who exactly he was his voice gave her a sense of Deja vú it made her think of her days as a young soldier here. 

'Maybe I'm overthinking'.. 

She brushed the thoughts from her head and poked into what Lució and Mei were doing.

Jack had eaten his bowl of spaghetti in the kitchen. Visor off and eyes on the kitchen door in case he had to turn away in the snap of a second. He set hit dish in the sink when he heard the kitchen doors swing open. Quickly, he grabbed his mask putting it back on and he heard a voice curious but also laced with some worry as well. 

"You alright sir?"

It was the Brazilian kid ? He cleared his throat.

"Yes I had just finished eating".

He replied clearly turing around and seeing him wielding two bowls. He took a step forward to take the dishes.

"Look.. Sir"

Lució began and seemed to be confused with himself. Looking away brows furrowed as Jack took the dishes from him. Lució cleared his throat as the sink came on . 

"I don't want be disrespectful sir, but please don't hurt Hana..."

That made him pause for a minute.. Hurt her how? How could he harm her? Maybe fail her? Or lie ? Then again when he thought about it he'd never do that never not to her. As he still pondered the statements meaning the young kid walked out.

He continued the dishes and trying to forget what the young man said. Maybe he shouldn't get to close to her? No she needs someone more that ever right now. He sighed finally drying his hands off. Lifting his wrist his com displayed a little past 8. He quickly poked his head out her bowl sat there untouched and still no Hana... He worriedly opened the kitchen doors stopping my Lenas table asking the young girl to heat up Hana's food. 

He stepped out to the watchpoints bitter cold ocean winds whipping at his skin. He quickly zipped up his jacket as he trudged to her room. He took a deep breath as he approached her room the sudden thought of what Lució had said earlier. He closed his eyes drawing in another breath, he exhaled slowly knocking softly. He waited, no response.

Again, he knocked and waited. 

Concerned he knocked a little harder 

His brows furrowed, his heart rate increased.

"Hana?"

He spoke as he worriedly knocked his hand against the door. Nothing again.

Afraid the girl had done something rash he went to open the door. Then the door beeped denying him entry. He cursed under his breath annoyed at the small lock. He tried scanning his own hand hopeful. Only for the door to beep with Athena's voice. 

"Entry not Valid, access Denied "

He mumbled under his breath looking left then right of the hall and carefully unclipped his mask and crouched down to the small voice box blue eyes glaring at the small box. He gently flipped open the number pad box, and carefully put in an over ride code. He glanced around once more and spoke into the box. 

"Over ride Key section Admission Jack Morrisson" 

A green light beeped up followed by Athena's voice. 

"Override accepted thank you Mr. Morrisson"

He sighed clipping his mask back on and took a deep breath opening the door. Her room was barren, darkened with barely any of the dusk light giving a light glow against the pink furniture. He glanced around and then heard her shower running. He slowly walked to the bathroom and stopped himself hand resting on the door handle.

He sighed then instead chose to knock and call to her.

"Hana? Are you alright? You've been in there for almost two hours?"

He heard rustling and the shower hitting tile. His hand on the door handle slowly opening it. 

"Hana...? Are you alright..?"

He asked more concerned, bathroom door now open as the steam rolled out of the room. 

"I uhm.. Yeah just rinsing off I spaced out and..."

He heard her trail off and mumble and he only smiled a little while closing the door. 

'She's okay'

He told himself 

He didn't need to stress so much on what she was doing. He took a deep breath and left her room choosing to wait for her in the hallway. 

He began to lean against the opposite wall across her door eyes closed waiting. His hand running over the new com in his pocket, his foot tapping against the wall.

He heard a click and he opened his eyes looking to the door. He watched the small girl emerge in a pink tank top and calf length pajama pants he smiled, he just missed her. He stood up pulling the new device from his pocket.

"Your new com.. Winston deactivated and erased the other one that was stolen. "

He watched a warm kind smile form on her face.

"Thank you.."

She said sweetly. He took in a deep breath and motioned his head to head to the cafeteria. He smiled to himself as they walked outside, however he noticed her pace was slower than his own so he slowed his footsteps. Now he was next to Jack couldn't help but see her small form shiver. He almost chuckled she wasn't prepared for it being cold he hadn't even taken note he had his jacket off. The soldier only noticed when the cold frost winds whipped at his arms. He can handle the cold, he gently put his coat around her shoulders. 

As he looked down he smiled and he could swear that there was blush on her cheeks. He shook that from his thoughts. Shes not like that. 

"Thank you"

The man cleared his throat as he heard her sate but felt her head on his shoulder as they continued their slow walk to the cafeteria. He couldn't help but think how odd they looked. She was so close to him, maybe too close. 

He then looked down at her again noticing her cute grin almost about to ask her what she was thinking.

"You're not getting this back."

He felt wrong when his heart beat picked up. His breath almost un-even with a smile. He let out almost a sigh but then it was a hearty chuckle that made him smile. How could she be so cute?

"Fine by me kid."

His voice less serious and more kind. Then he watched her lips form into a pout her brows furrow in frustration. 

"I'm not a kid......and you're not that old anymore."

He couldn't say or pinpoint why those words made his heart beat faster as he leaned down towering over Hana. They had stopped walking and were now extremely close with one another. He could say her face was defintely a cute shade of light pink and just how he could.... No no he wanted to punch himself. Instead he leaned a little closer then ruffled her hair 

"Yeah I guess you're right"

He continued forward all the while thinking. 

'Whats wrong with me' 

He felt young again. Young but stupid.

He held open the cafeteria door for her and they walked in together. He watched the young Cadette blink over to them and smile at Hana. She gave him a salute and smiled.

"Hana's foods ready"

He thanked her and saw her blink over to her colleagues. He smiled looking down at Hana then pulled her hand along next to him as they walked to a round table Lena had set the food on. 

"Me and Lena made this fresh, although she reheated it when I went to go get you"

He watched Hana's shocked expression. Then watched her turn to him.

"Soldier"

She said in a low guilty tone. He rubbed her shoulder gently a whisper in his head reminding him not be so touchy.He watched the girl sit he then sat next to her smiling stupidly to himself. He watched the fork full of spaghetti go into her mouth and he felt almost nervous. 

"Hmmm"

He heard her groan, his fear spiked afraid she disliked it she then piped up after a swallow.

"How'd you make it taste so good?"

She questioned and he smiled perking up, extremely happy she liked his cooking.

"Well what I did with the meat balls was I added a little bit of Italian seasonings after I had already added the egg to the meatball'

He showed her the motions the made when he mixed the meatballs and continued

'So you also added in some garlic and onion salt the get the flavor right, and then u separate them and roll them into balls."

Hana smiled nodding as he finished his instructions. As he beamed a smile proudly

"I think I'll just let you have a hands on experience next time I make them"

Hana smiled at him eating the last of her spaghetti with a gulp.

"That would be more fun".

Jack smiled down at her, ignoring the feeling of wanting to mess up her again. They stood up and as the walked out jack set the bowl near the kitchen and walked out with Hana. He smiled to himself continuing to his room he needed a breather from his visor. 

He stepped into his room then heard Hana? She spoke behind him and he realized she followed him.

"Oh sorry I probably should..."

Hana trailed off looking at the door, Jack spoke up.

"Stay"

He spoke out and looked at her surprised face. She stopped and looked at him.

"Why..?"

She asked innocently. He cleared his throat and took a step towards her and she mimicked his movement and met him half way. He didn't know what he was doing yet exactly. She was just as confused as him.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, they were extremely close. She felt like she could melt as her cupped her face with one of his hands. She snuggled against his hand never wanting him to take it away. She was going to whine when he suddenly withdrew his hand but then it was back and his skin. His hand was so much warmer his fingers calloused and rough but so gentle against her cheek. She hummed pleased as his thumb rubbed against the top of her cheek. 

She heard his rough voice softly speak.

"I want to make sure you can sleep"

She opened her eyes wanting nothing more than to be able to stare into his but she looked up as he looked down.

"Okay, "

She replied almost breathlessly wanting to see more of him.

Her expression softened, and his arms snaked around to hug her. He gave her a tight squeeze around her neck and her tiny arms snaked around his waist giving him a squeeze.

She breathed mind racing, was it wrong to want more from him? 

' I'm not. . .'

She desperately tried reasoning with herself.   
How foolish she was acting . .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok this is my first time on this website and I workkeddd really hard on trying to edit these.


End file.
